HEAVENLY FOREST
by everadit
Summary: ada yang pernah nonton J-Movie Heavenly forest? Ini terinspirasi dan diadaptasi dari sana, dengan WONKYU yang memerankannya. BL!
1. Chapter 1

**CAST:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Others **

**Pairing: Wonkyu,**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance maybe, BL**

**Disclaimer: Seperti umumnya sebuah Fanfict, semua nama yang disebut hanya pinjaman semata (meski pengennya jadi nyata), karena sejatinya nama-nama tersebut memiliki cerita kehidupan sendiri. Dan mereka milik Tuhan, mereka sendiri dan keluarga mereka.**

**Satu lagi Fanfict amatir yang lahir dari seorang newbie, mohon dimaklum. Tidak suka, tidak perlu mencoba membacanya. Kritik seperti apapun diterima, asal disampaikan dengan bahasa yang nyaman bagi semua. Dan maaf untuk semua Typo(s)**

**HEAVENLY FOREST**

**Ada yang pernah nonton J-Movie Heavenly Forest? FF ini terinspirasi dari sana, tapi tidak persis sama. Saya mengambil garis besar cerita tapi dengan beberapa (banyak) perubahan dan tentu dengan Wonkyu didalamnya, so...enjoy**

"Permisi, apa kau bisa menunjukan dimana tempat ini?" Choi Siwon menunjukan secarik kertas pada seorang pejalan kaki. Seorang lelaki kulit hitam dengan raut wajah jernih mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah persimpangan terdekat.

"Dua blok dari sana, lurus dan kau akan menemukan gedung dengan susunan balok kayu."

"Terimakasih...semoga Tuhan memberkati." Siwon membungkuk dalam, yang dibalas senyuman oleh lelaki itu.

Berikutnya Siwon berjalan menuju arah yang dimaksud. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, telapak kakinya seperti bersayap sehingga membuat langkahnya ringan. Pria itu mengabaikan rasa lelah yang dirasakannya, perbedaan waktu yang mencolok antara Korea dan Amerika bukan menjadi penghalang bagi dia untuk menunda tujuan utamanya berada di negara yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya. Hanya berbekal peta dari sebuah undangan yang diterimanya seminggu lalu, Choi Siwon membulatkan tekad untuk berada di Freutz D'art tepat sesuai tanggal yang tercantum diundangan.

Siwon menggosokkan telapak tangannya satu sama lain, bukan karena cuaca dingin mengingat ini sudah memasuki musim semi yang hangat. Dia hanya berusaha meredam rasa gugup yang dirasakannya. Rasa gugup yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh dalam artian yang menyenangkan, oh dia bahkan berharap pesawat yang membawanya terbang bisa secepat pesawat ulang alik.

Waktu lima tahun terakhir yang dilaluinya seakan menyiksa. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terjawab, pencarian seseorang yang hampir membuatnya putus asa, bayang-bayang memori yang membuatnya gelisah, dan keinginan terpecahkannya teka-teki hati.

Undangan yang diterimanya langsung dari seorang teman lama. Seorang gadis cantik yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya,undangan yang akan membawanya pada seseorang.

Siwon menahan napas ketika sampai didepan sebuah gedung dengan desain yang menarik. Lelaki kulit hitam itu benar, gedung itu tersusun dari susunan balok kayu. Siwon tidak mengerti tentang teknik arsitektur, tapi dia setuju jika bangunan itu terlihat unik. FREUTZ D'Art

Siwon tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki memasuki area gedung itu.

**5 Tahun Lalu**

Klik

Klik

Klik

Choi Siwon mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada segerombolan pelajar berseragam yang tengah menyebrangi _zebra cross_.

Siwon memutar fokus lensa kamera sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan kembali pada objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Omo...!"

Siwon hampir menjatuhkan kamera yang dipegangnya ketika lensa kameranya menangkap sesosok wajah yang berada tepat didepan lensa.

"Apa kau yang disebut paparazzi?" pemilik wajah itu memiringkan kepalanya, bola mata dibalik kacamata berbingkai lebarnya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Sesaat Siwon mengamati sosok (bocah laki-laki) yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kau mengambil fotoku tanpa ijin, bukankah itu pekerjaan paparazzi?" Bocah laki-laki itu melipat tangannya didepan dada. Wajahnya ditekuk dengan pipi yang dibuat mengembung.

Siwon menghela napas, dia menggantungkan kameranya dileher sebelum akhirnya mengikuti pose yang dibuat bocah lelaki didepannya, melipat lengan didepan dada dan membalas tatapan bocah yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Apa kau selebiritis atau anak dari selebritis?"

Bocah laki-laki itu menggeleng, pipi yang terlihat pucat itu masih mengembung membuat bibirnya mengerucut.

"Maka aku bukan paparazzi.."

Siwon memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan _spot_ yang baru saja menjadi tempatnya membidikan kamera. Padahal dia baru saja mendapatkan objek yang menarik.

Siwon membalikan tubuhnya ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikuti langkahnya. "Kau.." Siwon mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bocah laki-laki yang tadi ditemuinya. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan paparazzi, dan kau tidak bisa memintaku untuk menghapus objek yang baru saja ku foto, ini kamera analog."

Giliran bocah laki-laki itu yang mengerutkan dahi, "Aku bukan selebritis jadi tidak ada alasan untuku untuk memintamu menghapus hasil bidikan kameramu." Bocah laki-laki itu mengetukan jari telunjuknya dibibir. "Apa kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau memfotoku tanpa ijin?" manik dibalik kacamata itu membulat. Jari telunjuknya diarahkan pada wajah Siwon.

Siwon memundurkan wajahnya sedikit. "Entahlah, aku hanya membidik gerombolan pelajar penyebrang jalan." Siwon lalu mengamati bocah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya dengan teliti. Perawakan kurus dengan tinggi badan hanya sedadanya, celana denim yang tampak longgar, kemeja kotak-kotak dengan rompi wool dibagian luar yang seperti menelan tubuh mungilnya. Ibu dari anak ini jelas memilihkan ukuran baju yang salah.

"Kurasa kau akan berada didalam foto-fotoku nanti, sepertinya kau bagian dari pelajar itu Meski kau tidak memakaki seragam seperti mereka. Hey..apa kau sedang membolos? Tsk tsk.."

"Yah...aku bukan pelajar, aku mahasiswa."

Siwon tidak menggubrisnya, dia melanjutkan langkah dengan bocah laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai mahasiswa mengekor dibelakangya.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

Siwon mendengus pelan, ditatapnya brosur berisi list kegiatan orientasi mahasiswa yang diterimanya dari pihak akademik.

Pengenalan kampus

Pengenalan mahasiswa satu jurusan

Pengenalan klub mahasiswa

Sosialisasi ...

Dan seterusnya...

Tipikal kegiatan penerimaan mahasiswa baru, semua berisi pengenalan dan sosialisasi, artinya akan banyak orang yang harus diingat nama dan wajahnya. Artinya dia harus berada ditengah orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya, artinya dia akan berada dikeramaian, artinya dia akan berbicara dengan banyak orang, artinya dia harus bisa menebak reaksi yang ditunjukan orang lain dan artinya dia harus siap ketika respon yang sama yang selalu didapatkannya dari orang disekelilingnya.

Siwon memijit keningnya pelan, kalau dia bisa dia ingin menghindar dari kegiatan yang bisa membuatnya harus berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Dia bukan anti sosial, hanya saja ada suatu alasan yang membuatnya sedapat mungkin menghindari sesuatu yang disebut sosialisai. Ya, dia harus berusaha menghindar.

Maka dilangkahkan kaki panjangnya menjauhi antrian mahasiswa baru yang menuju _hall_ utama Yeonggi University. Kehilangan satu mahasiswa barunya tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun bukan?

Siwon memutari lahan terbuka ditengah area kampus dan berjalan kearah belakang bangunan bagian barat, tampak lengang hanya satu dua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tidak saling mempedulikan.

"Aish..lagi-lagi aku kehilangan beberapa seri-nya."

Sebuah gerutuan menarik perhatian Siwon. Matanya melebar ketika mendapati seseorang dengan pakaian yang seperti dikenalnya berjongkok diatas bangku taman yang harusnya diduduki bukan diinjak seperti itu. Rasa penasaran akan sosok bocah-mengaku mahasiswa- yang baru ditemuinya tadi pagi membuat dia mendekati sosok itu.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" siwon memiringkan badan, panasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah laki-laki itu.

Bocah itu mendongak, rambut hitamnya terurai menutupi kacamata besar yang dipakainya. Pipi putih pucatnya bergerak-gerak tak jelas, dengan bibir dibuat mencebil dan beberapa kali dijilat.

"Ini.." Bocah itu mengacungkan pin karakter salahsatu kartun didepan wajah Siwon. "Apa kau memiliki seri ke 20, 46, 51? Oh bukan, maksudku seri ke 52?"

Siwon mengerutkan alis, matanya fokus melihat seri yang dimaksud.

"Setidaknya aku harus menghabiskan beberapa lusin Ring Donuts untuk mendapatkan seri-seri itu." Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa kau membolos dari orientasi mahasiswa?"

Siwon mengangguk. 'Tapi darimana bocah itu tahu kalau dia mahasiswa baru?' pikir Siwon

Bocah laki-laki yang masih bertahan dengan posisi jongkoknya menyeringai lebar."Kau masih memegang brosur yang sama yang kubuang ke tempat sampah tadi. Aku juga tidak tertarik mengikuti hal-hal seperti kita bisa duduk bersama disini, duduklah.." Bocah itu menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya memberi isyarat bagi Siwon untuk duduk. Dia sendiri akhirnya menurunkan kaki dan duduk.

Keduanya duduk bersisian, sesekali Siwon melirik bocah yang duduk disampingnya. Nampaknya bocah itu tetap asyik dengan pin karakter yang disusunnya berseri, mulutnya komat kamit menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Euheum...yah apa kau benar-benar mahasiswa?" Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

Bocah itu menoleh sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada pin yang dipegangya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi" Bocah itu merengut, sebelah tangannya merogoh bagian dalam tas ransel dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, umur 18 tahun mahasiswa tingkat pertama Yeonggi University jurusan Science. Dan foto yang ada disini benar-benar aku." Bocah itu mengacungkan kartu pengenal mahasiswa langsung didepan wajah Siwon.

Bibir Siwon membulat, kemudian akhirnya dia berdehem. Dia tidak merasa bersalah dan harus meminta maaf, bocah –ralat- mahasiwa bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini benar-benar berpenampilan seperti seorang bocah. Tubuh kurus dengan tinggi badan tidak lebih sebatas dadanya, rambut hitam lurus dengan bagian depan menutupi dahi bahkan sampai matanya. Pipi bulat berwarna putih pucat, bibir tebal yang selalu tampak mencebil atau mengerucut, kacamata berbingkai lebar. Dan pakaian yang dikenakannya, sepertinya dua nomor lebih besar dari yang seharusnya. Dan setumpuk pin karakter yang dipegangnya menguatkan anggapan kalau Cho Kyuhyun terlihat seperti bocah lelaki yang seharusnya masih berada duduk disekolah menengah atau mungkin sekolah menengah pertama?

Keduanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya hanya Siwon yang terdiam karena Kyuhyun justru menggumakan sesuatu, mirip seperti _theme song_ sebuah serial kartun. Siwon hanya mengernyit, tangannya mengutak-atik kamera yang diambilnya dari tas selempang.

Siwon terlihat serius, sesekali dia menempatkan _view finder_ tepat didepan salahsatu matanya sedangkan mata satunya dipaksa memejam. Siwon tampak merubah-rubah ekspresi wajahnya ketika serius membidik objek melalui lensa kameranya yang diatur sedemikian rupa.

Tuk

Siwon terkaget ketika mendapati sebuah telunjuk mendarat dipipinya, tepat dilekukan yang terbentuk dari ekspresi yang dibuat Siwon.

Siwon menoleh kepelaku yang kini tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Klik/splash

Seketika, sebuah kilatan blitz mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Yah..."Pekik Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mencebil, terlebih Siwon sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun setelah mencuri sebuah bidikan yang diyakini Kyuhyun adalah image wajahnya dari jarak dekat.

"Apa kau seorang fotografer?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya."Ani..ani...ani.." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Apa bermain kamera sangat menyenangkan?" Kyuhyun kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

Siwon tidak menjawab, dia masih asik dengan objek yang diintipnya melalui lensa kamera.

"Pasti menyenangkan, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahmu." Kyuhyun menopangkan kedua tangannya didagu, mengamati wajah Siwon dari samping dengan lekat.

Tuk

Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh lekukan dipipi Siwon, dan tersenyum lebar ketika Siwon menoleh kepadanya.

Siwon menyerahkan kamera yang dipegangnya kearah Kyuhyun, memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun mengambilnya.

Kyuhyun mebetulkan letak kacamata dengan ujung jarinya, memandang Siwon seolah meminta kepastian. Siwon yang mengerti keraguan Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

Kyuhyun meraih kamera yang disodorkan Siwon, dia menggerak-gerakan bibirnya. Kyuhyun meniru apa yang dilakukan Siwon beberapa saat lalu, menempatkan _view finder_ didepan salah satu mata, meski sedikit terganggu dengan kacamata yabg diletakannya. Dia menggerakan kepalanya kesana kemari, mengamati objek melalui lensa kamera. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memekik girang.

Dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan perlahan dengan _view finder_ kamera masih berada didepan matanya. Sesekali dia merendahkan tubuhnya, terlihat membidik objek yang ada direrumputan yang diinjaknya. Sesekali dia berjongkok bahkan kini dia tampak berguling diatas rumput. Kekehan kecil terdengar.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahi mengamati tingkah orang yang baru dikenalnya, orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun mahasiswa yang satu angkatan dengannya tapi penampilannya jauh dari umurnya, tampak seperti bocah. Bahkan bocah-mahasiswa-itu kini benar-benar berguling direrumputan. Tanpa sadar Siwon tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya dihari itu.

Siwon menyentuh perut, kuku jarinya menggaruk pelan salahsatu tempat. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, dia merogoh kantong tersembunyi dari tasnya, sebuah cepuk kecil dengan tulisan mandarin dibagian tutupnya. Siwon mencolek isi cepuk yang berupa gel putih dan lengket, kemudian dia mengoleskannya pada bagian yang dia garuk. Seketika dia terhenyak dan segera menyembunyikan cepuknya kembali kedalam tas. Dia terlihat gelisah dan mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan kamera. Kyuhyun kini berjongkok didepan akar sebuah pohon. Siwon menghela napas, merasa lega akan sesuatu.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

Tak

Brugh

Choi Siwon mengulum sumpinya sesaat, matanya memperhatikan Kyuyun yang kini menempatkan diri dikursi tepat diseberang mejanya. Nampan makan siang yang disesaki berbagai jenis makanan –didominasi makanan manis- dua kotak susu berlainan rasa, kemasan Ring Donuts yang sudah terbuka. Semenatar pemiliknya sibuk mengaduk isi tas ransel , mencari sesuatu.

Siwon tidak mempedulikan, dia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sampai akhirnya..

Klik

Klik

Siwon memundurkan wajahnya, melotot ke arah Kyuhyun yang dibalas cengiran lebarnya.

Sretttt...

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dua lembar foto yang segera dikibas-kibaskannya. Tertawa melihat hasilnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Siwon.

" Seperti janjiku, aku membeli kamera."

Kyuhyun tertawa dan memperlihatkan kamera disisi wajahnya.

Siwon hanya mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya, merasa terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sedikit beda untuk ukuran mahasiswa. Ya, setelah pertemuan dan membolos bersama Siwon terbiasa dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang akan selalu mengekorinya. Well, mereka sama-sama berada dijurusan sicence meski beda konsentrasi. Kyuhyun matematika dan dirinya fisika, tapi mereka akan tetap sering bertemu dibeberapa kelas dan tentu mereka berada di blok kampus yang sama. Sebenarnya tidak mengherankan.

Siwon tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang seakan menempel padanya, dia tidak merasa terganggu toh Kyuhyun kadang asik dengan dunianya sendiri meski mereka sedang bersama.

"Polaraoid?" Siwon mengomentari kamera baru yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, kacatamanya turun sampai pertengahan hidung.

Siwon mendengus lalu menggelengkan kepala. Kyuhyun pernah menceritakan kalau dia tertarik dengan kamera seperti yang dilakukan Siwon, dan bocah –teman sesama mahasiswanya- itu berjanji akan segera membeli kamera hingga mereka berdua bisa melakukan kegiatan memotret bersama.

"Hyung penjual kamera mengatakan kepadaku, kalau polaroid lebih cocok untukku." Cengiran lebar tidak hilang dari wajah Kyuhyun. Dia mulai melahap menu makan siang –aneka menunya-. "Dan kau objek pertama yang kufoto"

Siwon mengalihkan wajah sekilas, mengamati aktifitas kantin kampus di jam makan siang yang selalu tampak sibuk. Keriuhan terjadi dibeberapa meja, bahkan disalahsatu meja yang dijadikan satu beberapa mahasiswa terbahak dengan lelucon yang dilontarkan salah satu diantara mereka. Seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya, sosialisai adalah hal mutlak dan normal. Duduk dengan dua orang atau lebih adalah hal biasa atau bahkan harus. Siwon sudah dua bulan menjadi mahasiswa, dan kondisinya tetap sama. Menghindari kegiatan sosialisai jika tidak benar-benar diperlukan. Sedapat mungkin menghindari obrolan yang akan memakan waktu lebih dari lima menit, menolak ajakan beberapa klub dan memilih duduk dipojok belakang ketika mengikuti kelas, dan tentu dengan Kyuhyun ketika kelas-kelas tertentu yang mereka ikuti bersama.

Sekali lagi dia bukan anti sosial, hanya saja dia lebih merasa nyaman untuk menghindari berinteraksi kecuali dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang berusaha dia acuhkan keberadaannya, seseorang yang tidak mampu dia tolak kehadirannya disekitar, seseorang yang tidak memperlihatkan respon yang biasa diberikan orang lain ketika berada didekatnya. Dan orang itu kini tengah meremas kotak susu rasa vanilla dan menepuk perutnya pelan.

"Hai Choi Siwon" Sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahu Siwon. Tiga orang mahasiswa yang kini menyeret kursi dan duduk mengitari meja yang ditempati Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap ketiganya bergantian, dia bukannya tidak mengenal mereka yang nyatanya teman satu jurusan dengannya dan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja kejadian langka mereka menghampiri dan duduk bersamanya di kantin meski mereka tidak tampak akan mengambil makan siang.

"H-Hai.." Siwon memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Dia bergerak gelisah dalam kursinya, reaksi biasa ketika dia berhadapan dengan orang lain.

"Oh, apa kami harus memperkenalkan diri? Aku.."

"Kurasa tidak perlu Lee Hyukjae-ssi, kita sudah saling kenal bukan?"

"Oh syukurlah..." orang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu tersenyum lebar, sekilas memberi isyarat kedua temannya.

"Well, Siwon-ssi kulihat kau belum memilih kegiatan klub satupun, benar?" Kim Junsu tersenyum ke arah Siwon.

Siwon menggosok tengkuknya, baiklah...sosialisasi memang sangat diharuskan di kampus ini.

"Bagaimana dengan klub olahraga? Kami masih memerlukan banyak anggota." Orang dengan berbadan besar bernama Kim Kangin menggedikan bahu. "Tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu, anggap saja kegiatan pengganti latihan fisikmu." Kangin melirik sekilas kearah lengan siwon, tonjolan otot terlihat disana, dibalik t-shirt hitamnya.

"Kau bisa memilih olahraga yang kau sukai, tapi sepakbola kurasa yang paling populer saat ini." Kim Junsu memperlebar senyumannya.

Siwon menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, "Hmm..yeah akan kupikirkan.."

Lee Hyukjae menjetikan jarinya. "Harus kau pikirkan." Dia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Siwon. "Terutama dengan kehadiran gadis-gadis seperti mereka disisi lapangan." Hyukjae melirik dengan ekor matanya kesatu arah.

Siwon mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Hyukjae. Seketika Siwon terbatuk, gadis-gadis tepatnya lima orang gadis dengan kaki jenjang yang dibalut jeans ketat melempar tawa satu sama lain.

Blush

Siwon memalingkan wajah ketika salahsatu diantara mereka menatap kearahnya. Wajahnya sektetika terasa menghangat.

"Aigoo..Lee Hyori dengan white shirt-nya." Hyukjae bersiul.

"meski sedikit menggelikkan mengingat kita berada di universitas, tapi klub cheer yang mereka bentuk cukup menghibur." Kangin tertawa.

Klik

Klik

Ketiga orang itu terkaget dengan asal suara seperti jepretan kamera.

"Anyyeong.." sang pelaku melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebar.

" Kau" kangin mendengus. "Siwon-ssi, kau harus benar-benar mengikuti sebuah klub untuk mengisi waktu positif dikampus ini." Kangin menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang kini memasukan Ring Donuts kemulutnya, setelah sebelumnya donat-donat mini itu diputar-putar ditelunjuk Kyuhyun membuat ketiga orang itu berjengit.

Menyadari itu Siwon berdehem, ketiga orang –yang mungkin akan menjadi teman klubnya- benar tentang mencoba mengikuti sebuah klub. Hanya saja kini Siwon merasa tidak nyaman ketika mereka bertiga memberi tatapan tajam kearah Kyuhyun, tatapan yang sama ketika kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh dan mengganggu.

Siwon berdiri, secepat kilat dia meraih ransel Kyuhyun yang diletakan diatas meja lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terkaget dan hampir terjatuh.

"Akan kupikirkan, sekarang kami permisi." Siwon membungkukkan badan sekilas dan berlalu dengan pergelangan Kyuhyun yang masih dipegang-dan diseret-nya. Mengabaikan gerutuan Kyuhyun tentang ring donuts yang berceceran akibat ulah Siwon.

Ketiga orang yang ditinggal Siwon melempar pandang satu sama lain, kemudian menggedikkan bahu.

"Apa kalian mencium bau aneh dari tadi?" Hyukjae mengibaskan telapak tangan didepan hidungnya.

Junsu mengangguk "Kurasa bumbu rempah dari dapur kantin, atau bau dari pabrik kimia." Junsu menunjuk kearah bangunan yang terlihat sangat jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Kedua orang temannya memutar bola mata, selalu merasa 'takjub' dengan pemikiran teman mereka itu.

"Lupakan, baunya hilang sekarang. Mungkin ada setan buang angin." Ujar Kangin yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari kedua temannya.

Siwon masih dengan jelas mendengar pembicaraan ketiganya. Tanpa sadar dia memperkuat cengkraman dipergelangan Kyuhyun membuat pemuda itu mengaduh dan mengerucutkan bibir.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

"WILAYAH TERLARANG"

Kyuhyun mengeja tulisan yang terpampang pada sebilah kayu yang menempel dibalik gerendel gerbang besi. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Tanpa diduga Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya didepan gerbang besi itu, dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan. "Naiklah...lalu loncat." Siwon menggerakan bahunya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak, belum bergeming.

"Cepat, sebelum petugas pos penjaga menemukan kita."

Meski belum sepenuhnya mengerti Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya lalu menginjakan satu kakinya dibahu kokoh Siwon. Awalnya nampak ragu, tapi ketika melihat Siwon sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi keberatan, Kyuhyun menempatkan kaki yang satunya. Dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetar Kyuhyun meloncat keatas gerbang, Siwon memegangi betis Kyuhyun lalu memberi aba-aba agar Kyuhyun segera melompat kebawah.

Kyuhyun sempat terjungkal ketika mendaratkan kakinya membuat Siwon tertawa. Siwon sendiri bisa dengan mudah meloncati pagar dengan tubuh tinggi kokohnya, menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berada dibalik gerbang.

"Kau belum menjelaskan, tempat apa ini?" Kyuhyun menggerutu, mengikuti langkah Siwon.

Mereka berjalan memasuki wilayah yang ditumbuhi pepohonan tinggi, suara ranting dan daun kering yang terinjak menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara. Kyuhyun sudah berhenti menggerutu dan memilih diam. Berjalan terseok mengikuti langkah lebar Siwon, dengan satu tangannya memegang ujung ransel Siwon.

Kyuhyun menubruk punggung Siwon didepannya ketika Siwon mengehentikkan langkahnya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan

"WHOAAAA Daebak..." Jeritnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun berlari sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya, membuat Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mulai mengeluarkan kamera dan peralatannya dan meletakan ransel dibawah salahsatu pohon rindang yang bayak tumbuh ditempat itu.

"Tempat apa ini?Hwoaaaa..." Kyuhyun masih berlarian kesana kemari. Sesekali dia berhenti dan menatap takjub pemandangan disekitarnya.

Rerumputan yang menghijau alami dengan beberapa semak yang ditumbuhi bunga kecil berwana kuning. Pepohonan rindang tumbuh disana sini, dan disana...jauh didepan mereka danau dengan air tenang terlalu luas namun ketenangan dan kejernihan airnya sangat memanjakan mata.

"Siwon-ssi, darimana kau menemukan tempat ini?" teriak kyuhyun dari tepi danau.

Siwon tidak menjawab, tangannya kini sibuk dengan kamera yang diarahkan kesana kemari.

"Apa danau ini dihasilkan dari tumbukan meteor yang jatuh? Kenapa ada tulisan terlarang didepan sana? Oh Ommo..apa ini area bekas ledakan nuklir seperti chernobyl? Tapi ini terlalu indah untuk hal-hal seperti itu"

Siwon mengarahkan lensa kameranya kearah wajah Kyuhyun. "keluarkan kameramu, ambil gambar sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Aku sedang mengajakmu ke surga."

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu memeluk lengan Siwon sekilas, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Siwon.

Keduanya kini bergerak kesana kemari, mengamati berbagai objek dari sudut kamera masing-masing. Siwon tampak tenang, sesekali dia mengganti lensa kamera dan memutar rol film. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak heboh dengan polaroid ditangannya. Sesekali dia tersandung semak dan berguling kemudian tertawa nyaring. Celana dan sweater rajutan yang tampak kebesaran kini dipenuhi bunga ilalang dan serbuk dendelion yang menempel. Namun Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu. Sesaat tingkah Kyuhyun yang berguling kesana kemari mencuri perhatian Siwon, dia tersenyum dan mengabadikan objek tersebut.

Siwon merasa nyaman dengan kehidupannya kini. Meski sebagian orang menganggapnya gsebagai pribadi yang kaku tapi Siwon tidak memperdulikannya. Keluarganya sendiri sudah memaklumi sifat Siwon yang cenderung tertutup. Siwon sudah terbiasa denan sedikit mengasingkan diri dari teman-temannya sejak masih sekolah. Dan kini ketika masuk universitas, Siwon tidak merasa perlu untuk merubah sifatnya, kecuali pemikiran tentang mengikuti sebuah klub.

Keberadaan Kyuhyun, adalah hal lain bagi Siwon. Mereka tidak pernah menyatakan diri sebagai teman satu sama lain, atau mereka tidak pernah bertukar nomor telepon sekalipun. Namun, entah kenapa Siwon merasa perlu untuk membagi sesuatu dalam hidupnya kini dengan sosok yang selalu tampak kekanakan itu, termasuk keberadaan tempat ini yang ditemukannya tidak sengaja ketika Siwon jenuh dan mencari objek untuk dia potret.

Tuk

Siwon merasakan pipinya disentuh seseorang, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun? Siwon sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah ajaib Kyuhyun yang senang menyentu pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk. Keduanya kini duduk bersisian dibawah sebuah pohon, menghadap langsung ke danau.

"Gomawo Siwon-ssi, tempat ini sangat indah. "

Hanya gumaman yang diberikan Siwon.

"Ceritakan kepadaku tentang klub olaharagmu itu, apa menyenangkan?" kyuhyun meletakan salahsatu sisi wajahnya diatas lutut yang ditekuk. Mengamati wajah Siwon dari samping.

"Yeah...membuatku berkeringat." Jawab Siwon, kini dia menselonjorkan kakinya kedepan dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya dibelakang.

"Kau terlihat menguasai lapangan, larimu kencang."

Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih memandanginya dari samping.

"Kau melihat kegiatan kami?'

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Aku bosan, dan persediaan Ring Donuts-ku habis. Jadi kuputuskan melihat klub olahraga dilapangan dan ternyata sangat ramai dengan penonton." Kyuhyun mencebil. "Kurasa kalian akan memiliki banyak penggemar."

"Oh yah?"

"Ya..bahkan gadis-gadis itu tidak berhenti meneriakan nama kalian. Oh bahkan ada satu yang meneriakan namamu dengan kencang."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dia bukannya tidak tahu, dia mengetahui dan mendengar sendiri ketika namanya diteriakan oleh gadis-gadis. Termasuk gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya beberapa waktu ini, gadis bernama Lee Hyori. Tanpa sadar Siwon menyunggingkan senyuman, dan semuanya tidak luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun.

" Gadis bernama Lee Hyori itu sangat menarik." Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring telentang. "Dan dia sangat sexy, tubuhnya tinggi dengan pantat berisi dan dada bes..."

"uhuk..." siwon terbatuk. "Yah..kau tidak boleh membicarakan tubuh seorang gadis seperti itu. Itu bisa dikatakan pelecehan."

Kyuhyun menyibakan poninya kasar. "Tapi orang-orang mengatakan hal yang sama ketika bergosip tentang Lee Hyori. Dan mata mereka juga seolah mengatakan hal yang sama ketika melihatnya. Emmm termasuk matamu juga."

"Yah..Cho Kyuhyun"

"Wae? Bukankah benar? Aku sering melihatmu mencuri pandang ke arahnya ketika berpapasan. Oh aku ingat kau pernah diam-diam mengarahkan kameramu kearahnya."

"Yah...:"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menyamping menghadap Siwon.

" Hmmm...kurasa dia layak disukai banyak orang, termasuk aku." Siwon memandang kedepan, seolah mengukur luasnya danau.

"Yah...maka kau harus berjuang." Kyuhyun meninju lengan Siwon dengan tangan kecilnya. "Aku akan membantumu." Seringai Kyuhyun kemudian.

Siwon hanya tertawa, berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan bantuan seperti apa yang akan ditawarkan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Well, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya.

Pluk

"Ommo..." Kyuhyun bangkit dari berbaringnya, tertarik dengan benda yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari dahan pohon. Dia mendekati benda tersebut lalu terpekik. "Siwon-ssi ini burung kecil. kurasa anak burung ini jatuh dari sarang induknya, ayo kesini cepat."

Siwon segera bangkit lalu mendekat. "Benar" Siwon menengadah mengamati dahan pohon. "Disana, induknya masih ada diatas sana." Siwon mengarahkan telunjuknya kesarang burung diatas dahan yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun tidak bisa dijangkau dengan tangannya.

"Ommo...ommo kasihannya. Apa kau ketakutan burung kecil?" Kyuhyun mengangkat burung kecil yang bercicit itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, hati-hati.

Siwon menunduk, memperhatikan burung dalam genggaman tangan Kyhuhyun. Lalu perhatiaannya beralih pada ekspresi wajah Kyhuhyun, Siwon melihat kilatan kekhawatiran disana.

"Tenanglah Hyung..eh Oppa..mmm...akan membawamu kembali pada indukmu." Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangukan kepalanya seolah memberikan keyakinan pada burung kecil itu.

Siwon tersenyum, dan perlahan mengarahkan lensa kamera pada objek yang ada didepannya itu.

"Apa sudah sampai Kyu?"

"Ani..sedikit lagi Siwon-ssi...ahh ternyata dahan ini tinggi, ingat kau tidak boleh menjatuhkannku Siwon-ssi demi suksesnya penyelamatan yang kita lakukan."

Siwon hanya terkekeh dan mencoba menjaga keseimbangan badannya dengan Kyuhyun yang ada diatas pundaknya. Ya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan 'aksi penyelamatan' anak burung yang terjatuh. Setelah mencoba beberapa cara, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dipundaknya.

Kedua kaki kyuhyun menyilang dileher Siwon, Siwon berusaha menahan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan memegangi pinggang pemuda berbadan mungil diusianya yang ke delapan belas. Siwon tidak merasa kesulitan untuk mengangkat Kyuhyun dengan cara seprti itu, bahkan tubuh sepupunya Choi Minho lebih besar meski baru duduk di sekolah dasar.

"Yeayyy...berhasil." Kyuhyun berteriak senang." Selamat berkumpul kembali dengan keluargamu burung kecil." Kyuhyun merangkul kepala Siwon sambil berteriak Senang. Siwon hanya tertawa dan dia menggoda Kyuhyun dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, membuat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menjerit ketakutan.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

"MWOOOO...?"

Sebuah koor menyambut kedatangan Siwon.

Tiga orang pemuda dengan beberapa gadis menatap tidak percaya kedatangan Siwon yang ditunggunya. mereka sedang berada dipantai, mengisi liburan musim panas dengan berjemur dipantai dengan pasir putih bukan ide yang buruk.

Kangin berdecak, "Kukira kau datang sendiri Siwon, ternyata.."

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya, kemudian tersenyum pada teman klub olahraganya dan beberapa gadis anggota cheer yang emm..terlihat sangat mempesona dengan balutan pakaian khas musim panas.

"Tadinya begitu, tapi kurasa tidak buruk jika kuajak Kyuhyun kesini. Bukankah kalian mengatakan boleh mengajak siapapun?"

Hyukjae menepuk dahinya, dia tahu Siwon tidak buruk dalam score mata kuliahnya, membuktikan kalau kecerdasanyya tidak bermasalah hanya saja kenapa teman dengan tubuh tegapnya itu memilih Kyuhyun untuk diajak ke pantai? Terlebih mereka kini dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang wow..

Siwon bukannya tidak mengerti arti tatapan teman-teman satu klub-nya itu, dia sangat mengerti. Keberadaan Kyuhyun di pantai ditengah mahasiswa yang mempertontonkan otot-otot tubuhnya, dan gadis kampus yang memamerkan tubuh indah dibalik bikini dan baju pantai mereka. Kyuhyun dengan celana selutut dan kaos longgar bukanlah pemandangan yang serasi ditengah mereka.

Siwon bukan tanpa alasan mengajak Kyuhyun ke sini. Dia sangat senang ketika teman satu klubnya mengajak dirinya kepantai. Bahkan Lee Hyori mengundang langsung dirinya untuk ikut serta. Hanya saja ketika Kyuhyun bersemanagat menceritakan rencananya untuk memotret seharian di surga rahasia mereka, Siwon tidak tega untuk menolaknya langsung. Maka dengan alasan Kyuhyun diundang ke acara liburan klub olahraga, pemuda mungil itu tersenyum lebar dan menyetujui untuk ikut.

"Siwon-ssi bergabunglah dengan teman-temanmu. Aku akan berkeliling, sepertinya banyak hal yang bisa kupoto." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dia memandangi Siwon dengan tatapan sendu. Siwon ditengah teman-teman satu klub dan para gadis terlihat sangat baik dan serasi.

"Oh? Baiklah...kembali kesini setelah kau selesai. Jangan terlalu jauh, arraseo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tenda tepat berkumpulnya teman-teman Siwon.

"Apa kau selalu baik pada siapapun Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon terhenyak, rasa gugup perlahan menyerangnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak kearah perut, mengusap permukaan kaos singlet yang dikenakannya. "Apa maksudmu Hyori-ssi?' Siwon berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar karena gugup, meskipun bukan pertama kalinya Siwon berbicara langsung dengan Lee Hyori, namun tetap saja dia selalu merasa gugup ketika berhadapan dengan gadis yang sering mencuri perhatiannya.

Hyori memandangi Kyuhyun yang berjalan makin menjauh. "Anak itu, kau pasti tahu dia sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan dikampus kita. Hmmm bukan sesuatu yang baik kurasa, yeah..dia terlihat berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

Siwon terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Hyori memang benar. Kyuhyun terlalu mencolok dengan fisiknya, penampilannya dan sifatnya.

"Jujur saja, banyak yang menyayangkan kedekatanmu dengan anak itu. Apa kau sadar kau begitu populer Siwon-ssi? Di klub kami kau sering menjadi pembicaraan.." Hyori menundukan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menjalar dipipi meskipun tidak akan terlalu kentara mengingat warna kulitnya yang cenderung coklat. "Dan kurasa..akan makin populer jika kau bergabung dengan mereka disana, surfing bertelanjang dada."

Siwon berdehem, dia mencoba menguasai gemuruh yang ada didadanya. Berada dipantai artinya dia harus siap mempertontonkan tubuh yang sering dilatihnya. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan kembali menyentuh perutnya.

"baiklah, kami menunggu disana, _half naked_. Ingat?" Hyori tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon menelan ludah memandangi siluet Hyori. Tubuh tinggi semampai, ramping tapi tidak kurus. Dengan pinggul dan bentuk dada...

Siwon tiba-tiba merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung bisa berada disini, bersosialisasi sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

Dia masuk kedalam tenda, melepas kaos singlet yang dikenakannya, melihat kearah perut dengan cetakan otot sempurna disana. Meskipun di bagian kiri bawahnya ada plester cukup lebar, berterima kasihlah pada Kyuhyun yang memberinya plester yang bisa menutup sempurna seperti itu sehingga dia bisa dengan percaya diri memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya ditempat umum, dan didepan Lee Hyori.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil duduk dibawah payung pantai. Pandangannya lurus terarah pada kumpulan orang yang tertawa. Sepertinya mereka menikmati suasana pantai. Terik matahari yang menimpa langsung kulit yang terbuka. Membuat tubuh-tubuh itu seolah bersinar. Bentuk fisik yang indah dan sesuai dengan usia mereka yang menginjak dewasa. Laki-laki dengan cetakan otot yang mulai terbentuk sempurna, dan para gadis dengan lekukan indah tubuh mereka. Oh pakaian minim yang mereka kenakan seolah menyempurnakan segalanya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas, dia memandangi _flask_ obat yang digenggamnya.

"Eomma...apa dulu kau merasakan apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau juga memimpikan bisa tumbuh tinggi dan besar? Apa kau tetap meminum obat ini saat kau menyukai seseorang?" Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi langit, mencoba membuka kacamata yang dipakainya. Ah...bahkan pandangannya tetap kabur. Dia menghirup udara pantai yang kata orang-orang sedikit amis namun menyenangkan. Namun sekuat apapun Kyhuhyun menghirupnya, dia tidak menemukan apapun dalam penciumannya.

To Be Cont..

Annyeonghaseyo...

Jika kalian bertanya ini apa? Maka sayapun bingung, kkkk

Baiklah ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Heavenly Forest yang asli, karena jelas itu film yang sangat-sangat kereeeennn. Anggap aja ini hanya unek2 dan buah dari jejelan ide di otak saya, so...bagi penggemar heavenly forest jangan protes ne. Kalaupun mau tetap protes, layangkan lewat PM aja, biar nyaman bagi semua okeh?

Baiklah...ini harusnya oneshoot tehehehhe (saya bener-bner gak bisa nlis oneshoot, jadinya pasti betele-tele kayak gini). Anggep aja ini cemilan, kkkk.

Katakan sesuatu tentang fanfict ini dikolom review,

Gamshamnida

SEBARKAN CINTA WONKYU SEJAGAD RAYA

Everadit


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**CAST:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Others **

**Pairing: Wonkyu, **

**Genre: Friendship, Romance maybe, BL**

**Disclaimer: Seperti umumnya sebuah Fanfict, semua nama yang disebut hanya pinjaman semata (meski pengennya jadi nyata), karena sejatinya nama-nama tersebut memiliki cerita kehidupan sendiri. Dan mereka milik Tuhan, mereka sendiri dan keluarga mereka.**

**Satu lagi Fanfict amatir yang lahir dari seorang newbie, mohon dimaklum. Tidak suka, tidak perlu mencoba membacanya. Kritik seperti apapun diterima, asal disampaikan dengan bahasa yang nyaman bagi semua. Dan maaf untuk semua Typo(s)**

**HEAVENLY FOREST**

**Ada yang pernah nonton J-Movie Heavenly Forest? FF ini terinspirasi dari sana, tapi tidak persis sama. Saya mengambil garis besar cerita tapi dengan beberapa (banyak) perubahan dan tentu dengan Wonkyu didalamnya, so...enjoy**

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang beberapa kali, kamera polaroid dibiarkan tergeletak disamping kursinya. Dia menaikan kakinya kekursi lalu menekuk lutut didepan dada. Sudah dua jam dia disana, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah samping.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis tinggi dengan jeans ketat dan blouse berwarna tousca.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas, membiarkan gadis itu mengambil tempat disisi kirinya, terhalang tiga kursi kosong.

" Kulihat kau selalu duduk disini saat klub olahraga berlatih, apa kau sedang menunggu Siwon-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Lee Hyori, simbol sosialita Yeonggi University. "Ani.."

Lee Hyori mengamati raut Kyuhyun lekat, gadis itu selalu merasa penasaran dengan tampilan fisik Kyuhyun. Apa benar Kyuhyun sudah berumur delapan belas tahun? Wajah serta perawakannya tidak mencerminkan usianya. Terlebih pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, selalu longgar seolah menelan badan mungilnya.

Merasa diperhatikan begitu lekat, Kyuhyun beringsut dan balik menatap Hyori dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat membuat gadis itu tertawa hambar.

"Kau sudah lama mengenal Choi Siwon?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng, dia tidak berminat untuk mengobrol dengan gadis yang selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan dikampusnya.

Hyori menaikan satu alisnya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Kalian terlihat akrab, apa kau yang selalu menempel padanya?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ket tengah lapangan, para anggota klub sepertinya tengah bersiap meningalkan lapangan. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi dengan bibir mencebil.

Melihat respon kekanakan Kyuhyun, Hyori hanya mendengus. " Choi Siwon benar-benar orang yang baik. Berteman denganmu dan mengabaikan penilaian orang lain."

Kyuhyun menatap heran Hyori, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan gadis itu. Merasa kesal dia meraih polaroidnya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dengan kaki menghentak.

"Kami tidak berteman." Ucap Kyuhyun saat melewati gadis itu.

Hyori hanya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, sosok mungil yang membuatnya tidak yakin kalo Kyuhyun benar-benar telah berusia 18 tahun

Kyuhyun berjalan disenpanjang koridor kampus yang mulai sepi, kelas terakhir sudah berakhir satu jam lalu dan pintu-pintu kelas sudah mulai tertutup. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan berjalan pulang bersama Siwon dan berpisah di halte bis depan kampus mereka. Meskipun Siwon ada jadwal klub Kyuhyun akan menunggu. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun bertekad berjalan pulang sendiri, moodnya memburuk terlebih setelah berbicara dengan Lee Hyori. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan gadis sosialita kampus itu.

"Kyu...Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ragu-ragu dia menoleh kebelakang ketika mengakap suara yang dikenalnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" Siwon terengah setelah berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencebil, kepalanya menunduk namun ekor matanya melirik Siwon yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Kukira kau masih ada kegiatan lain.." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengerutkan dahi, heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa. "Ring donuts-mu habis?" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tengah menekuk wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat murung?"

"Polaroid film-ku habis, aku jadi tidak bisa memotret."

Siwon terkekeh, dia melingakarkan lengannya kepundak kurus Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai berjalan. "Apa yang kukatakan tentang berhemat hmm? Kita tidak menggunakan kamera digital yang bisa mengambil gambar sebanyak yang kita mau lalu menghapusnya. Kita hanya akan memotret hal-hal yang benar-benar layak untuk kita potret." Siwon mangamati sisi wajah Kyuhyun, terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Kyuhyun mulai cemberut. Satu hal lagi yang dicatat Siwon tentang Kyuhyun selain fisik mungil dan sifatnya. Kyuhyun sangat ekspresif, mimik wajahnya bisa berubah sesuai isi hatinya.

"Kulihat tadi kau bicara dengan Hyori di kursi penonton?" Tanya Siwon, dia tadi memang melihat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Hyori.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia bertanya tentangmu."

Wajah Siwon berbinar, dia berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak memberondong Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan. Dia melonggarkan tenggorokannya sebelum bicara. "Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentangmu, bahkan nomor teleponmu saja aku tidak tahu."

"Kau terdengar seperti merayuku."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon sengit, membuat Siwon terkekeh. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti gadis seksi yang pantas dirayu." Kyuhyun melepaskan lengan Siwon dari pundaknya, mempercepat langkahnya dengan kaki yang menghentak.

Siwon tertawa, lalu mengikuti kecepatan langkah Kyuhyun. "Lalu apa pendapatmu tentangnya?"

Kyuhyun kembali melambatkan langkahnya, senyuman mulai mengembang dibibirnya. Dia berdiri didepan Siwon, membuat pemuda itu terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Dia layak untuk kau perjuangkan cintanya Siwon-ssi. "Cengir Kyuhyun.

Seolah tertular, Siwon mengembangkan senyum lebar menghasilkan lekukan indah dikedua pipinya yang tidak luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun.

Klik

Kyuhyun berhasil mengabadikan moment itu sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan kaki menjinjit, membuat rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak.

"Yah...kau berbohong kepadaku tentang polaroid fillm itu Cho Kyuhyun." Teriak Siwon.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

Siwon melangkah cepat, merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya, menghalau udara dingin awal musim gugur dengan hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti sejak tengah hari. Mengenyampingkan genangan air yang kadang menenggelamkan sepatunya, pemuda itu mengayunkan kaki panjangnya. Dia ingin segera sampai di flat dan menuntaskan sesuatu yang mendesaknya.

Tangan kirinya terselip diantara kantong mantel, membuat gerakan menggaruk. Sungguh rasa gatal, panas dan sedikit perih kini dirasakannya. Dia sudah berusaha menahan untuk tidak menggaruknya sepanjang pertemuan klub yang berujung di sebuah tempat karoke bersama gadis-gadis dari klub cheer dengan Lee Hyori yang terlihat mempesona.

Siwon bernapas lega ketika kakinya mulai menapaki undakan menuju teras depan ruang muka flatnya, menutup payungnya cepat sebelum membuka pintu kaca. Tangannya terhenti ketika hendak menyentuh _handle_ pintu, matanya menangkap sosok yang bergelung memeluk lutut. Siwon mengamati sosok itu, terlalu bersih untuk ukuran gelandangan. Mata siwon membulat ketika mengenali tas ransel dan sepatu yang dikenakan sosok itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon membungkukkan badan, berusaha meneliti wajah yang diselipkan diantara lipatan lutut. Siwon memberanikan menggoyang pundak kurus sosok itu.

Sosok itu mulai bergerak, mengangkat kepala berusaha mengenali wajah yang ada didepannya kini. Senyumnya mengembang lebar..

"Choi Siwon-ssi ahirnya kau pulang.." Pekiknya ceria.

Siwon mengamati sosok yang ternyata Cho Kyuhyun. Celana longgar yang dipadukan mantel bulu, lagi-lagi pemuda mungil itu tenggelam dengan bajunya sendiri. Tas ransel yang tergeletak dilantai, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya ketika dilihatnya sebuah koper tak jauh dari ransel Kyuhyun.

"Aku lari dari rumah, aku bertengkar dengan appa." Rengut Kyuhyun, menjawab ekspresi penuh tanya dari Siwon.

Siwon hanya melongo, sungguh kondisi Kyuhyun tampak menyedihkan, terlebih dengan mantel yang terlihat basah.

"Aku tidak tahu harus kemana, hanya tempat ini yang kuingat." Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya."Siwon-ssi, aku..."

Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda mungil itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun terkaget namun senyuman lebar kini menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

" Keringkan badanmu dan gantilah baju dikamar mandi."

Siwon melemparkan handuk ke wajah Kyuhyun, yang dibalas seringai lebar.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Siwon menatap nanar koper dan ransel Kyuhyun. Semuanya tampak basah kecuali jika lapisan kedap air dari kedua benda itu benar-benar bekerja untuk melindungi barang yang ada didalamnya.

Siwon tidak bisa berpikir banyak ketika melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Sudah berapa lama anak itu berada disana dalam kondisi basah kuyup. Demi Tuhan ini sudah lebih dari jam sepuluh malam, dan hujan seolah memperburuk semuanya. Maka keputusannya untuk membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke flatnya dalah keputusan yang dirasa bijaksana. Dan sepanjang hidupnya baru kali ini dia membawa seseorang ke area pribadinya. Bahkan ketika dia masih tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, Siwon tidak pernah mengajak salahsatu temannya untuk datang ke rumah. Oh bahkan Siwon tidak ingat siapa orang terakhir yang dia anggap sebagai teman.

Siwon membelalakan matanya, benda yang berada dikamar mandi membuatnya diterpa perasaan panik. Kyuhyun ada didalam, dan bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan menemukan benda itu.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya, dan disaat seperti itu rasa gatal kembali menderanya.

"Aarggghh..."

Bahkan kini Siwon sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Rasa gatalnya sudah tidak mampu dia tahan. Dia segera menyingkap kemeja yang dikenakannya, melepas plester yang seharian menutupi scar kemerahan yang kini tampak makin memerah. Kelembaban dari plester membuat scar itu terlihat lebih merah dan semakin gatal.

Siwon menggarukan kuku-kukunya dipermukaan scar memerah itu, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gatalnya. Dia tidak peduli jika scar itu makin memerah.

Ceklek

Siwon menoleh ke asal suara pintu yang terbuka. Disana, tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, Kyuhyun berdiri mematung. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang terlihat sibuk menggaruk bagian perutnya.

Siwon dengan panik berusaha menurunkan kemeja, menyembunyikan scar yang selama ini mati-matian disembunyikannya.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan reaksi panik Siwon, dia justru mendekati Siwon dan menaikan kemeja Siwon. Matanya terbelalak melihat scar yang memerah.

"Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon menepis tangan Kyuhyun, "kau tidak perlu tahu." Ketus Siwon

"Apa terasa sakit?" Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya, berusaha menatap wajah Siwon yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sedikit, tapi sangat gatal, dan itu sangat memalukan."

Meski diawal Siwon merasa marah karena rahasia dalam tubuhnya kini diketahui orang lain, tapi entah kenapa Siwon justru mulai menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Neurodermatitis_, semua dokter kulit seolah menyerah mengobati penyakit kulitku. Dari kecil sampai sekarang tidak pernah benar-benar sembuh, jikapun ada yang bisa mengobati itu hanya sedikit mengurangi rasa gatalnya."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, Siwon yang dikenalnya memiliki rahasia yang membuat pemuda itu merasa malu? Dibalik tubuh tegap dan pesona fisik yang sering dibicarakan banyak orang dikampusnya, Siwon menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menurutnya memalukan? Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Lalu bagaiman cara mengobatinya?" Kyuhyun meneliti scar diperut Siwon, ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan memerah itu.

Siwon tidak percaya tentang apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Scar yang berusaha ditutupinya dari siapapun, bahkan ibunya sudah berhenti untuk menyentuh scar yang dimiliki Siwon, tapi kini Kyuhyun justru menyentuhnya. Dan semuanya terasa aneh, karena Siwon merasa tidak keberatan atau bahkan malu. Rasa malunya seolah menguap begitu saja.

"Kau lihat kemasan cepuk dikamarku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Itu krim satu-satunya yang bisa mengurangi rasa gatal sementara."

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk, ujung jarinya masih menelusuri scar memerah, mengusapnya lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya ketika Siwon memanggil dengan tidak formal kepadanya, ada perasaan hangat yang perlahan menjalar, menghasilkan senyuman tipis.

"A-Apa kau selama ini tidak mencium bau yang aneh? M-maksudku sesuatu yang menyengat? Seperti bau kimia yang busuk?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang kini masih mengerjapkan matanya. Fakta tentang Siwon yang mendadak diketahuinya membuat Kyuhyun tidak mampu berpikir cepat.

"Kau pasti selama ini menahan diri untuk tidak muntah ketika menciumnya. Krim itu, sangat bau bahkan aku kadang tidak kuat untuk mencium baunya. Aku tahu orang disekitarku akan terganggu dengan bau dari tubuhku itu, mereka akan menciumnya dan segera berkomentar buruk tentang itu. Meskipun mereka tidak pernah mengetahui kalau bau itu berasal dari tubuhku, namun aku cukup tau diri untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Sedapat mungkin aku berusaha menghindar dari keramaian meskipun itu tidak selalu berhasil. Andai saja, ada obat yang tidak sebau itu mungkin akan lebih baik dan aku.."

Siwon menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendapati Kyuhyun kini sibuk membongkar isi kopernya. Isi koper yang sepertinya tidak sempat disusun dengan rapi, dan makin berantakan ketika Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik isinya.

Kyuhun tersenyum lebar ketika tangannya menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Ini dia..." serunya.

Siwon mengamati benda yang dipegang Kyuhyun "Itu..bedak bayi?" Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, dia mulai membuka tutup kemasan bedak bayi berwarna pink ditangannya, menaburkan serbuk putih dengan aroma harum khas bayi dan tanpa diduga Kyuhyun menaburkan bedak itu tepat di scar Siwon. Mengusapkannya dengan lembut.

Siwon awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun, terlebih kini Kyuhun mengelus scar diperutnya. Namun sebuah perasaan nyaman kini dirasakan Siwon, rasa gatal yang sejak tadi menyiksanya kini seolah hilang digantikan rasa dingin dan halus. Terutama ketika telapak tangan Kyuhyun mengelusnya lembut, Siwon baru menyadari bahwa tangan Kyuhyun beda dengan tangan pria seusianya. Tangan kyuhyun mungil sesuai tubuhnya dengan telapak yang halus.

"Ini penghilang gatal dan masalah kulit lain yang kualami. Aku sudah menggunakannya sejak bayi atau mungkin sejak lahir. Appa mengatakan kalau bedak ini dulu dibeli eomma saat aku belum lahir, bahkan ketika eomma meninggal, appa masih terus menggunakan merek dan aroma yang sama. Kata appa aroma bedak ini akan mengingatkannya akan eomma, aroma yang lembut." Kyuhyun menaburkan kembali bedak keatas scar Siwon. "Sayang aku tidak pernah tahu aromanya seperti apa." Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun seoalah tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mencium wangi ataupun bau, syaraf penciumanku tidak pernah berkembang. Bagiku semuanya sama."

Siwon menangkap senyum Kyuhyun, senyum lebar namun menyiratkan kepedihan disana.

"Jadi Siwon-ssi, tidak peduli kau mengatakan seberapa baunya krim yang kau gunakan aku tidak pernah bisa menciumnya. Tapi meskipun aku bisa menciumnya kurasa itu tidak masalah, karena kesediaanmu untuk menjadi temanku, itu jauh lebih berarti daripada bau tubuh seseorang."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan senyuman. Sebuah senyuman yang disadari Siwon sebagai senyuman tulus. Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan sama tulusnya. Sungguh, senyuman tulus yang selama ini seolah dilupakan Siwon.

Untuk beberapa waktu mereka masih bertatapan dengan senyuman tulus yang terpatri.

"Bagaimana? Apa gatalnya berkurang?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Siwon terhenyak, seolah terlupa dengan masalahnya tentang rasa gatal. Dan memang rasa gatal yang sejak tadi menyiksanya kini hilang berganti rasa dingin. Siwon tersenyum lebar..

"Berhasil, bedak ini bekerja, gatalnya hilang."

Kyuhyun meloncat girang dan bertepuk tangan. "Eommaku hebat, gamsahamnida Eomma yang berada disurga." Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada lalu membungkuk entah pada siapa.

Siwon yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, begitulah pemuda polos bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenal Siwon.

"Kyu..gomawo." Siwon menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. "Meski sulit dipercaya, tapi kurasa bedak ini bisa jadi pengganti krim bau yang telah menemaniku hampir seumur hidup." Siwon menyentuh lokasi scar diperutnya yang kini berwarna putih karena bedak yang ditaburkan Kyuhyun. "Jika ini bekerja baik, aku tidak perlu repot menghindari banyak orang. Oh bahkan aku tidak perlu menahan rasa gatal karena tidak mau tercium bau dari krim yang kugunakan saat berkumpul di klub. Kau tahu, belakangan ini aku harus menutupi scar-ku ini dengan plester agar baunya tidak tercium keluar? Namun hasilnya rasa gatal akan makin menyiksa. Kurasa aku bisa berdekatan dengan orang lain tanpa khawatir." Siwon tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Siwon, ada rasa bahagia yang menyelinap ketika melihat Siwon tersenyum berbinar.

"Dan..gadis-gadis itu, maksudku mmmm Lee Hyori, aku bisa lebih percaya diri untuk mendekatinya bukan?" Siwon terkekeh bersamaan dengan pudarnya senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap lekat Kyuhyun, takjub dengan bagaimana cara anak itu melahap ramen panas yang dibuat Siwon, ini sudah mangkuk ketiga dan Kyuhyun tidak memberi tanda kekenyangan. Pipi Kyuhyun menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut dan terlihat makin memerah karena panas. Kacamata yang dikenakannya berembun karena kepulan asap dari mangkuk ramen. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan didepan meja kecil yang difungsikan sebagai meja makan.

Siwon menyodorkan segelas air putih ketika Kyuhyun terlihat tersedak. "Apa kau kelaparan? Ini sudah mangkuk ketiga"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, bersiap untuk menyuapkan ramen kemulutnya.

"Apa ramennya enak?"

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah. "Akhu..Tidhak tahu Makhanan enak itu bahgaimanaah" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh.

Siwon menyodorkan tisu agar Kyuhyun membersihkan bibirnya dari kuah ramen yang belepotan.

"Hilangnya kemampuan mencium bau, akan menurunkan kemampuan untuk mengecap rasa makanan. Jadi tidak masalah bagiku bagaimana rasa makanan, aku tidak bisa membedakannya dengan baik, kkkkk"

Siwon kembali terkaget, Kyuhyun benar-benar diluar perkiraannya selama ini.

"Tapi itu tidak masalah, yang penting aku tidak kelaparan." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun nanar, sudah berbulan-bulan Siwon mengenal Kyuhyun. Namun baru kali ini dia seolah mengenal Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu beredar disekelilingnya, dan Siwon tidak pernah berusaha untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah bertukar nomor telepon.

"Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi hmmm?" tanya Siwon, beberapa fakta mengagetkan tentang Kyuhyun membuat Siwon ingin lebih tahu tentangnya. "Kau lari dari rumah, dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai disini. Maksudku kita tidak pernah bertukar alamat rumah." Ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyergap Siwon ketika mengatakannya, dia merasa menjadi jahat.

Kyuhyun meneguk minumnya lalu menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terlihat membuncit. "Aku bertengkar dengan appa,mmmm...kapan-kapan kuceritakan alasannya. Dan tentang alamatmu, aku pernah melihatnya dari kartu mahasiswamu., itupun tidak sengaja" Kyuhyun memainkan ujung kaos kebesaran yang dipakainya. Kaos milik Siwon karena baju Kyuhyun yang disimpan didalam koper sedikit basah. Hanya kamera yang dibungkus kantong plastik yang luput dari basah.

Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat, perasaan bersalah kini menghigapinya. Andai saja dia pulang lebih awal, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan menunggu lama diluar gedung flatnya. "kau bisa tinggal disini selama kau marah sama ayahmu. Itupun kalau kau tidak menemukan tempat tinggal lain."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat dibalik kacamatanya. "Jinjja? Yeaayyy..." Kyuhyun mengacungkan tinjunya keatas. Seperti biasa ekspresi Kyuhyun akan berubah dengan cepat, dan Siwon sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Siwon hanya tersenyum. "Kyuhyun-ah..selagi kau disini aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu."

Kyuhyun berbinar, seolah Siwon akan membagi rahasia besar padanya.

Siwon terkekeh, dia menunjuk kesalah satu pintu yang ada disebelah dapur. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Siwon dengan penuh tanya.

Siwon bangkit dan memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Whoaaaa...apa ini yang disebut kamar gelap?" pekik Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, sudah mengira Kyuhyun akan memekik girang.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan kecil yang hanya diterangi bohlam berwarna merah. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, berusaha beradaptasi dengan penerang yang minimal. Berkali-kali tangannya meraba sekitar agar tidak terantuk sesuatu, meski tidak selalu berhasil. Dia menabrak lemari setinggi badannya dan membuat dia terhuyung, untung lengan kekar Siwon menahannya dengan segera.

"Apa kau kesulitan? Kita bisa keluar." Tawar Siwon, dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kehawatiran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng mantap.

Siwon membimbing Kyuhyun untuk menghadapi meja yang penuh perlatan. Bak-bak berisi cairan diletakan diatas meja panjang itu.

"Kita akan mencetak foto, kau tertarik?" Siwon mencubit kedua belah pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, terkejut dengan tindakan Siwon yang tiba-tiba. Dia kembali mengangguk dan tertawa riang.

Siwon mulai memberi instruksi kepada Kyuhyun untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan. Sesekali Kyuhyun memekik ceria ketika mengagumi bagaimana menakjubkannya proses cuci cetak foto. Dari mulai mengeluarkan rol film yang harus hati-hati, kemudian mulai mencuci negatif film lalu mencetak negatif film keatas kertas foto.

Kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi Siwon dengan teliti, meskipun beberapa kali Kyuhyun membuat kesalahan, namun Siwon dengan sabar membimbing Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan berteriak heboh ketika proses perendaman pada cairan kimia. Dia tidak berhenti tersenyum dan kadang bersenandung. Satu yang baru disadari Siwon, Kyuhyun memiliki suara yang cantik ketika bersenandung, bahkan ketika apa yang disenandungkan Kyuhyun hanya gumaman tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan ketika mereka selesai menggantung foto-foto itu di atas tali yang membentang ditengah ruangan. Kyuhyun tidak sabar menunggu kertas-kertas foto itu mengering dan memperlihatkan hasilnya.

"Siwon-ssi, sudah berapa banyak kau menghasilkan foto?"

"Entahlah, namun kurasa cukup banyak. Aku memegang kamera sejak umur dua belas tahun. Well, mungkin sudah ribuan foto."

"whoaaa..." kagum Kyuhyun. "Dan kau mencetak sendiri fotomu?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"mmm.. kau tidak tertarik memakain kamera digital? Bukankah itu lebih praktis? Dan hasilnya bagus, bisa di edit."

"Kurasa kamera analog lebih memberi kepuasan tersendiri. Kita akan lebih menghargai objek yang kita foto karena sekali kau memutuskan untuk memotretnya, kau tidak akan bisa menghapusnya. Bukankah itu suatu penghargaan buat objek?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, rasa kagum kini terpancar dari tatapannya. Andaikan ruangan itu cukup terang, Siwon pasti akan melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang penuh kekaguman padanya.

"hasil foto kamera analog tidak bisa diedit, jadi tidak ada manipulasi. Dan kau tidak akan bisa berbohong dengan hasil fotomu."

Kyuhyun mengacungkan dua jempol ke arah Siwon, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh. Siwon melipat tangannya didepan dada, dia berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya, mengamati gerak gerik Kyuhyun yang kini memutari ruangan. Melihat benda-benda yang ada dikamar itu dengan teliti. Dan ketika tangan Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kotak penyimpanan, Siwon terbelalak.

"Yah Cho Kyuhyun, jauhkan tanganmu dari kotak itu."

Kyuhyun kaget, dia segera menjauhkan tangannya dari kotak itu. Namun sekilas dia bisa melihat tumpukan hasil foto yang telah jadi tersusun disana. Karena penasaran Kyuhyun memutuskan menyentuh lembaran foto itu untuk dilihat. Namun sebelum matanya berhasil melihat hasil foto yang tercetak, tangan Siwon terlebih dahulu menariknya.

"Siwon-ssi, aku ingin melihatnya. Itu hasil-hasil fotomu bukan? Aku ingin melihatnya." Rengek Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak menanggapinya, bahkan kini Siwon menarik Kyuhyun keluar ruangan gelap itu.

Kyuhuyun merengut dengan bibir mengerucut. "Apa itu foto rahasia?" Selidik Kyuhyun, kini dia mengekori langkah Siwon menuju kamar tidur setelah mematikan lampu ruang tengah. "Ahhh jangan-jangan itu foto Lee Hyori yang kau ambil diam-diam?" Kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya. Kyuhyun merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat ketika selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Dia menunggu jawaban Siwon, lebih tepatnya sanggahan Siwon. Namun Siwon tetap tidak menjawab. Siwon kini menarik lengan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terjerembab keatas tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar.

Kyuhyun memekik, awalnya meronta ketika Siwon mengunci tubuh kecilnya dengan lengan kokoh Siwon.

"Berhenti bicara, tidurlah." Desis Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa hangat dan nyaman kini dirasakannya, pungunggunya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Siwon membuatnya merasa aman dan terlindungi. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan rapat, mati-matian berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Kyuhyun meremat ujung bantal disisi kepalanya ketika irama halus dari nafas Siwon kini menerpa kulit lehernya.

"Si-Siwon-ssi..."

"Eummmm..."

"Bi-Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu? A-aku sesak."

Siwon mendengus, dia melepaskan lengannya dari tubuh kecil Kyuhyun. Siwon kini tidur telentang dengan Kyuhyun masih membelakanginya.

"Siwon-ssi, apa kau pernah terganggu dengan kehadiranku?"

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, pertanyaan yang selama ini menganggunya, terlebih dia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Lee Hyori kepadanya.

"Mmm.."

"Ishh..jawablah." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kau berisik Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab Siwon malas.

Kyuhyun mencebil, dia berbalik, memposisikan tidurnya jadi menghadap Siwon.

Tuk

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Siwon, tepat ditempat lesung pipinya.

Siwon menoleh sekilas."Asal kau tidak mengigitku aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun memukul lengan atas Siwon, dia kini berbalik lagi menjadi memunggungi Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, dia mulai memejamkan mata. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang mulai menggerutu pelan, menggumamkan kata "pabbo" berkali-kali.

Hening

Kyuhyun menangkap dengkuran halus dan berirama dari sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Siwon kini sudah terlelap.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Siwon yang terlelap. Bentuk rahang tegas, hidung yang mencuat, bibir atas yang tipis dan bagian bawah yang tebal. Alis tebal dan mata yang terpejam, dan disana, ditempat dimana lekukan dipipi Siwon selalu terlihat, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepas tatapannya dari sana.

"Terima kasih karena kau tidak menjauhiku Siwon-ssi, terimakasih karena kau tidak seperti yang lainnya yang memandangku aneh dan tidak layak untuk didekati. Terimakasih karena memberiku pengalaman yang tidak pernah kualami selama ini, dan terimakasih karena membuatku ingin menjadi tumbuh besar dan tinggi." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali, dia menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya makin kuat dan cepat.

" Aku...aku berjanji akan tumbuh besar dan tinggi, aku janji. Aku ingin menjadi layak untuk didekatmu. Aku janji akan tumbuh menjadi mempesona sepertimu, dan aku janji suatu hari kau akan melihatku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun yang berbeda. Sekali saja, aku ingin kau melihatku dengan kekaguman."

Kyuhyun meremat kaosnya, menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan dirasakannya pada punggung dan beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya.

To be cont...

Chap iniiiii hanya scene sederhana, mudah2an sih bisa sedikit membuat ff ini berkembang dalam alur dan line storynya. dan seprti biasa, oneshoot adalah tantangan yang harus bisa saya taklukan agar bisa membuatnya, gak bertele-tele kayak gini. huhuhu

Apa kabar heavenly forest yang asli? Kalau yang pernah menontonnya pasti ingin menendang saya, iyakannn? Soalnya saya seenak jidat merubah banyak hal, mianhaeee... (sembah-sembah).

Pas posting yang awal, sbrnnya saya menulis nama2 yg ngasih review, tapiiiiiii antah kenapa pas d post pada g kesebut, untung saja **Fiwonkyu0201** ngingetin, jadi akhirnya tanpa mengurangi rasa terima kasih saya memposting ulang chapter ini. Terima kasih atas review-nyaaaaaa, kalian hebatt.

Terimaksih juga buat yang memfollow+memfavoritkan ato hanya membaca sekalipun.

So, katakan sesuatu tentang FF ini di kolom review.

Sebarkan cinta wonkyu sejagad raya

EVERADIT


	3. Chapter 3 (end)

**CAST:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Others **

**Pairing: Wonkyu, **

**Genre: Friendship, Romance maybe, BL**

**Disclaimer: Seperti umumnya sebuah Fanfict, semua nama yang disebut hanya pinjaman semata (meski pengennya jadi nyata), karena sejatinya nama-nama tersebut memiliki cerita kehidupan sendiri. Dan mereka milik Tuhan, mereka sendiri dan keluarga mereka.**

**Satu lagi Fanfict amatir yang lahir dari seorang newbie, mohon dimaklum. Tidak suka, tidak perlu mencoba membacanya. Kritik seperti apapun diterima, asal disampaikan dengan bahasa yang nyaman bagi semua. Dan maaf untuk semua Typo(s)**

**Chapter 3**

**HEAVENLY FOREST**

**Ada yang pernah nonton J-Movie Heavenly Forest? FF ini terinspirasi dan diadaptasi dari sana, tapi tidak persis sama. Saya mengambil garis besar cerita tapi dengan beberapa (banyak) perubahan dan tentu dengan Wonkyu didalamnya, so...enjoy**

"Yah..Choi Siwon ppaboo, kau lempar kemana gigiku? Siwon-ssi..."

"HAHAHAHA... aku lupa, tadi kulempar asal saja."

"Aiisshh...nanti kalau gigi baruku tidak tumbuh, itu salahmu!"

"Mwoo?Hahahaha..."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berlarian sepanjang koridor fakultas science, tepatnya Kyuhyun mengejar Siwon. Napas mereka memburu, pasalnya sejak keduanya turun dari bis, Kyuhyun terus mengejar Siwon, mengabaikan pandangan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap heran.

"Yah...yah..Cho Kyuhyun, kau menangis?" Siwon membungkuk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun yang berjongkok sambil menenggalamkan wajahnya diantara lutut, isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

"Huwaaaaa kalau peri gigi tidak berhasil menemukan gigiku bagaimana? Aku tidak mau memakai gigi palsu." Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya kasar, hidungnya tampak memerah.

Siwon ingin tergelak melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, namun ketika menatap sepasang manik dibalik kacamata itu tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, tak urung pemuda itu ikut berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun, tersenyum mengamati orang yang sudah tiga bulan ini tinggal bersamanya.

"Hey...kau masih percaya peri gigi?" Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, rambut hitam yang selalu acak-acakan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mencebilkan bibir dengan isakan kecil lolos darinya.

"Itu benar-benar gigimu? Maksudku kau masih memiliki gigi susu?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. "A-Aku...masih memiliki beberapa gigi susu. Aku senang kalau gigi susuku tanggal lalu diganti gigi baru, gigi yang dimilliki orang dewasa, itu membuktikan kalau aku tumbuh besar. Tapi kau menghilangkan gigiku, jika peri gigi tidak menemukan gigiku maka gigi dewasaku tidak akan pernah tumbuh,huwaaa..."

Tangis Kyuhyun kembali pecah, tidak peduli kini mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Sebagian dari mahasiswa fakultas science bertanya apa yang terjadi, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Siwon.

"Yah..yah...berhenti menangis, kau membuatku terlihat buruk." Siwon mulai panik, terlebih dengan tatapan menyalahkan dari orang yang kebetulan berpapasan.

"Shirooo..." teriakan Kyuhyun sontak membuat koridor itu sunyi, semuanya kini menatap dua anak manusia yang berjongkok ditengah koridor dengan salahsatu diantara keduanya menangis.

"Haisshh kau benar-benar..."

"Ini.." Siwon menyodorkan gumpalan kertas tisu.

Kyuhyun menatap gumpalan tisu itu penuh tanya.

"Gigimu ada didalamnya.." Siwon mengacung-ngacungkan gumpalan tisu itu tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jinjjayo..?" mata Kyuhyun membesar, senyumya melebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi,dengan gigi premolar satunya hilang.

Siwon menganguk, dia terkekeh ketika melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan satu giginya. " Apa masih ada lagi gigi susu yang harus tanggal?" Siwon menunjuk deretan gigi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya cepat "Mungkin dua atau tiga lagi."

Siwon hanya ber 'O', merasa geli bercampur takjub. Kyuhyun diusianya yang ke delapan belas tahun masih memiliki gigi susu, itu sulit dipercaya.

"Siwon-ssi..?" sebuah sapaan terdengar dari belakang Siwon.

"Lee..Lee Hyori-ssi?" Siwon berdiri dengan cepat, tersenyum canggung.

Beberapa saat gadis cantik bernama Lee Hyori itu mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih berjongkok dengan segumpal tisu dalam genggamannya. Hyori berdehem sebelum memasang senyum manisnya, " Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Siwon-ssi, bisa ikut aku?"

Siwon menggosok tengkuknya, mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah gadis yang selama ini selalu dikaguminya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gumpalan tisu berisi gigi susunya. Beberapa saat dia menekuri ujung sepatunya, perasaan tidak nyaman yang sama ketika menyaksikan kebersamaan Siwon dan Hyori kembali dirasakannya.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, melihat punggung Siwon dan Hyori yang berjalan bersisian. Ah...dilihat dari arah manapun keduanya tampak serasi jika bersama. Kyuhyun tetap memperhatikan keduanya, dengan pandangan nanar.

Srettt

Ketika Siwon menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengerjap. Dengan spontan Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum dan mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara dan menggumamkan 'hwaiting' untuk Siwon.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

"Siwon-ssi tungguuu..., sepatumu..."

Siwon membalikkan badan, heran melihat Kyuhyun mengejarnya dengan sepasang sepatu yang diacungkan ke udara. Siwon tersadar sesuatu dan melihat kakinya,kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Hoshh...hosh...sepatumu." Kyuhyun membungkuk menyanggakan lengannya di lutut, mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Tak berapa lama dia meletakan sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam dijalan aspal. "Untung kau belum terlalu jauh."

Siwon tersenyum, pandangan penuh terima kasih dia layangkan pada Kyuhyun yang kini menjejerkan sepatu pantofel hitamnya. Siwon melepas sepatu kets dan menggantinya dengan sepatu yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan, "Jja...sekarang kau boleh pergi, jangan sampai terlambat."

Siwon terpaku sesaat, mengamati Kyuhyun yang terlihat gembira. Ah bukankah Kyuhyun selalu terlihat gembira, meskipun terkadang anak itu akan menampilkan ekspresi merengut.

"Kyuhyunnie, terimakasih." Siwon menepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang tampak memerah.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, panggilan Siwon untuknya kembali berubah, dan yang sekarang terdengar sangat manis. Oh kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketersipuannya.

"uh-huh, aku sadar belakangan kalau kau memakai sepatu yang salah. Stelan jas yang kau pakai sama sekali tidak cocok dipadukan dengan sepatu kets. Bukankah semuanya memiliki pasangan masing-masing? Pasangan yang akan serasi jika bersama? Dan kita tidak mungkin memaksakan sesuatu yang terlihat tidak serasi untuk bersama?" Ada kegetiran dalam suara Kyuhyun, menyadari itu Kyuhyun lantas tertawa hambar. "Lupakan, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Jja...pergilah."

Siwon termangu, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Jenis perkataan langka yang bisa didengar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ragu untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Lee Hyori, tiba-tiba dia merasa lebih baik berada di flatnya seharian bersama Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba dia merasa...

"Kyu..bukankah hari ini kita akan pergi ke pasar dan mengambil gambar? "

Siwon tiba-tiba teringat dengan janjinya untuk pergi bersama Kyuhyun mengambil gambar, dan sialnya dia baru mengingatnya sekarang ketika dia sedang bersiap pergi memenuhi janji dengan Lee Hyori.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, Siwon mengira Kyuhyun akan merengut dan mencebil. Namun perkiraannya salah, karena Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, janjimu dengan Hyori-ssi lebih penting."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan Siwon yang menatap punggung kurus itu berjalan makin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menendang-nendangkan kaki ke udara, diliriknya jam yang seolah berjalan lambat. Sudah jam sembilan malam dan Siwon belum kembali. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bukankah ini terlalu dini bagi pasangan yang berkencan untuk kembali pulang? Dan Siwon bukan pengecualian, bahkan ini kencan pertama mereka, kencan yang Kyuhyun yakin sangat ditunggu Siwon.

Cklek...

Kyuhyun terlonjak ketika mendengar pintu depan terbuka, Siwon pulang. Kyuhyun tergesa menghampiri meja bundar yang diatasnya tersedia semangkuk besar sop ikan jamur. Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi dan sup ikan jamur, mengunyahnya tergesa.

"Aku pulang..."

"Owh..Khau phulang.." Kyuhyun –berpura-pura- tidak mempedulikan Siwon, dan sibuk dengan makanannya.

Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak sibuk dengan makanan. Dia mengambil tempat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Jas yang tersampir dipundak dia lempar begitu saja keatas sofa,melonggarkan dasi, membuka dua teratas kancing kemeja dan menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya. Dia tersenyum mengamati pipi Kyuhyun yang menggembung dengan bibir yang mengecap-ngecap makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Kau baru makan malam?'

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hmmm sepertinya terlambat." Siwon melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya dan meminum air putih. "Aku memasak sendiri, jadi sedikit terlambat."

"Mwo? Kau memasak sendiri semua makanan ini?"

"Tentu." Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Wahhh daebak, boleh kucicipi?"

Kyuhyun ingin sekali bersorak, dan menyerahkan mangkuk berisi sup ikan buatannya. Namun dia menggeleng, menggeser sup ikan mendekat ke arahnya yang mana membuat Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Yah..kau pelit sekali. Kutebak pasti rasanya aneh."

Siwon membekap mulutnya sendiri, tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, dia melupakan bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki masalah dengan penciuman dan berpengaruh pada kemampuannya dalam merasakan suatu rasa makanan.

"Ani...ini rasanya enak, aku membuatnya mengikuti resep dari tivi." Rengut Kyuhyun. "lagipula kau pasti sudah menikmati makan malam romantis bersama Lee Hyori. Jadi tidak perlu lagi memakan makananku"

Tiba-tiba Siwon mencekal pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, dan mengarahkan sendok berisi sup ikan yang dipegang Kyuhyun kemulutnya. Perpaduan rasa gurih, pedas dan sedikit asam dirasakan Siwon. Pemuda itu tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Hwoaaa ini benar-benar lezat." Kini Siwon merebut sendok di tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai memakan sup beserta nasi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang ini enak." Kyuhyun masih merengut, namun jika diperhatikan matanya menampilkan binaran ceria. Bukankah ini harapannya? Membuatkan makan malam untuk Siwon? Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu kecil kemungkinan Siwon akan menikmati masakannya mengingat Siwon pergi kencan dengan Lee Hyori dan tentu mereka tidak akan melewatkan untuk makan malam berdua. Namun, sekarang Siwon terlihat menikmati makanannya.

"Bhagaimanah Khau Membutnya Kyuh?" Mulut Siwon penuh makanan dan terlihat akan tersedak, Kyuhyun menyodorkan segela air putih miliknya yang segera diminum oleh Siwon. "Maksudku, bukankah ketika memasak kita harus mencicipi makanannya? " Tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Oh oh...aku belum menceritakan kalau penciumanku mulai berkembang?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Siwon, dia menggerak-gerakkan cuping hidungnya. "Ah...wangimu enak, lembut."

Siwon ternganga tidak percaya. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah.."

"Iisshhh...aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Penciumanku ikut berkembang, dan sekarang aku sedikit demi sedikit bisa merasakan aroma dan rasa makanan, yeayyyy..." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Dan wangi badanmu enak Siwon-ssi.."

Siwon ikut tersenyum, dia mencubit ujung hidung Kyuhyun sampai memerah. "Bodoh, wangi tubuhku sama dengan wangi tubuhmu. Kita menggunakan bedak bayi yang sama, ingat?"

"benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangkat lengannya lalu menciumi ketiaknya. "Whoaaa iya benar...aku baru menyadarinya."

Keduanya tertawa, sesekali mereka menyuapkan makanan. Saling berbagi suapan dengan sendok, mangkuk dan gelas yang sama.

EVERADIT

WONKYU

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah, berkali-kali dia merubah posisi tidurnya. Terlentang, menelungkup, lalu miring, miring menghadap Siwon yang terlihat sudah lelap tidur, kemudian berubah jadi memunggungi Siwon. Bahkan kini dia menungging, bibirnya meringis berusaha menahan sakit.

Menyadari pergerakan yang terus menerus, Siwon akhirnya terjaga. "Kyuhyun, kau belum tidur?" Siwon memijit dahinya, dia menyalakan lampu. Dalam penerangan yang lebih jelas, dia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang menungging. "Hey..apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon membelalak ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang meringis, keringat membasahi pelipsnya. "Kyuhyun, kau sakit?" Siwon menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih meringis. "hey...bagian mana yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, dia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dengan memeluk guling, bibir bawah digigitnya, dia ingin menangis.

Siwon kebingungan, dia menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dan perlahan melingkarkan lengannya sampai kedada Kyuhyun. "Katakan, bagian mana yang sakit? Perlu kubelikan obat? Atau kita ke rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini tanpa sadar ada dalam dekapannya.

"A-Ani...perutku sedikit tidak nyaman, sup ikan buatanku mungkin beracun."

"Jangan berbohong Cho Kyuhyun, hanya kau yang sakit, aku tidak."

"Hehehe...aku baik-baik saja Siwon-ssi." Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, menggigit ujungnya. "Bolehkan aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu, katakan apa yang bisa kubantu?" Siwon bangkit dan bersiap jika Kyuhyun membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Tolong pijat punggungku."

"Mwoo?"

"Punggungku rasanya sakit, biasanya akan hilang jika dipijat." Kyuhyun menjangkau punggung dan mengusap-ngusapnya.

Meskipun tidak yakin, Siwon menyentuhkan telapak tangannya dipermukaan punggung Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela napas begitu merasakan tonjolan tulang belakang disana. Kyuhyun memang terlihat kurus, tapi Siwon tidak pernah menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan sekurus itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun seakan tidak memiliki daging, hanya tulang berbalut kulit. Pantas saja, baju yang dipakainya selalu terlihat kebesaran.

Perlahan Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun keatas dan kebawah. Menekannya lembut, sesekali diremasnya perlahan.

"Apa begini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun memang mulai merasakan kenyamanan. Punggungnya masih terasa sakit, tapi pijatan lembut Siwon dipunggungnya sedikit mengurangi penderitaanya.

Siwon mengamati ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun, menilai tingkat kesakitan yang dialami pemuda kurus itu. Tangannya tetap memijat punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Siwon-ssi.."

"Hmmm..."

"Apa kencanmu menyenangkan?"

Siwon terdiam, entah kenapa dia merasa enggan menceritakan 'kencan'nya kepada Kyuhyun. "Hmmm.."

"Gadis seperti Lee Hyori pasti menyenangkan kalau diajak kencan."

"Yeah.."

"Ayo ceritakan kepadaku."

"Eoh? Tidak ada yang istimewa kurasa."

"Bohong, aku melihat fotonya. Lee Hyori terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin itu, kau juga terlihat serasi dengan tuxedomu."

"hey...kau.."

"Fotonya terjatuh dari dalam jasmu kurasa, aku menemukannya dilantai. Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang calon pengantin,kkkk"

"Yah..tidak seperti itu." Siwon kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, tangannya tidak beranjak dari punggung Kyuhyun. "Ma-Maksudku, itu adalah bonus dari pembelian tiket kami. Ahahaha...kau tahu aku tidak percaya kalau gadis seperti Lee Hyori menyukai hal-hal klasik seperti pameran pernikahan."

"tapi kau senang bukan?"

"Eummhh...mungkin. Lagipula hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Lee Hyori, jadi anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Siwon-ssi apa kau selalu memberi hadiah pada orang yang berulang tahun?"

"Ne? Oh..mungkin iya, jika aku mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Apa aku termasuk salah satunya?"

"Te-tentu.."

"yeayy...aku akan menagih hadiah ulang tahunku minggu depan."

"mwoo? Minggu depan kau berulang tahun?"

"Ani...tapi anggaplah begitu, karena aku membutuhkan hadiah ulang tahunku minggu depan."

"Yah.."

"Apa kau ingin menolak memberi hadiah ulang tahun padaku?" Rengut Kyuhyun.

"hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hmmm sebuah ciuman.."

"Mwooooo..?" Siwon hampir mendorong punggung Kyuhyun karena kaget, namun segera menahan dan memijatnya kembali. "Yah..kau gila. Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta hadiah seperti itu, lagipula kita ini.."

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti menolaknya.." Rengut Kyuhyun.

"I-itu bukan hal yang mudah diminta sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tapi aku menginginkannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Siwon merasa tidak enak, terlebih kini Kyuhyun dalam kondisi kesakitan. "Berikan alasan kenapa kau meminta hal itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Aku mendaftar lomba fotography, temanya tentang cinta. Aku ingin menjadikanmu modelku."

"Mwo? Ada lomba seperti itu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Ani...ani..ani, kau tidak boleh tahu dan mengikutinya, aku tidak mau punya saingan sepertimu."

Siwon terkekeh, dia bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun yang cemberut dengan pipi mengembung dan bibir yang mencebil. Sayang posisi Kyuhyun kini memunggunginya.

Siwon mengusap bahu Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan hmmm?"

"Tentu saja menciumku. Hey..apa kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun berusaha melirik Siwon, namun tidak berhasil. Dan dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membalikan tubuhnya.

"Te-tentu saja aku pernah berciuman." Jawab Siwon gugup. "Katakan, kenapa kau memilih foto seperti itu, kau tahu mungkin kau akan didiskualifikasi atau semacamnya, kita sama-sama laki-laki." Tegas Siwon.

"Aku tahu, tapi bukankah diluar sana banyak foto-foto yang lebih kontroversi? Percayalah, hasilnya bukan sekedar foto adegan dua laki-laki yang berciuman, tapi aku akan menggunakan kemampuan fotografiku dan membuat foto yang indah."

Siwon kembali terkekeh. "dengan kamera polaroidmu?"

"Tentu tidak, besok aku akan membeli kamera baru dan menggunakannya pertama kali untuk foto ciuman kita."

Siwon terdiam, dia merasa sedikit risih ketika Kyuhyun menyebut 'ciuman kita'. Namun Siwon tidak memungkiri ada rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan atau mungkin ketidaksabaran akan foto ciuman mereka.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

"Geser ke sebelah kanan sedikit, ani..ani...ani jangan terlalu jauh."

Kyuhyun memberi instruksi pada Siwon, melalui _view finder_ kamera, Kyuhyun menentukan posisi yang pas.

"Ya, benar disana. Jangan bergerak." Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempol ke arah Siwon.

Siwon berdiri dengan kaku, mengikuti semua arahan Kyuhyun karena disini Kyuhyun adalah fotografernya, dan Siwon adalah modelnya. Berkali-berkali Siwon mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada kamera, mengatur lensa dan efek cahaya.

Ini adalah harinya, hari dimana Siwon akan memberi hadiah 'ulah tahun' untuk Kyuhyun, hadiah yang tidak wajar menurut Siwon. Dan dia merasa sangat canggung. Bukan hanya hari ini saja, bahkan sejak malam itu Siwon selalu merasa canggung ketika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ssi, kau siap?"

Siwon terlonjak mendapati Kyuhyun kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Ne? Oh...yeah...a-aku siap." Siwon mengusap leher belakangnya, kikuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Aku sudah menentukan _view_ yang bagus, kuyakin hasilnya akan sempurna."

Siwon hanya tersenyum, dia benar-benar merasa canggup atau mungkin gugup. Dan melihat senyuman Kyuhyun yang tampak tenang, kegugupan Siwon makin bertambah. Dialah modelnya disini, dia yang akan mencium Kyuhyun tepat dibibirnya. Siwon akan mencium seorang Cho Kyuhyun, seorang laki-laki sama sepertinya. Bisa saja Siwon menganggapnya sebagai sandiwara, karena ini hanya untuk kepentingan pemotretan, yah...ini hanya sandiwara. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, dan Kyuhyun akan memencet _bulb_ dari _cable shutter realese_ yang dipegangnya, maka semuanya selesai. Benar, Siwon hanya perlu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

"Siwon-ssi..." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Siwon. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu terkaget. "Ayo kita mulai..."

Siwon mengerjap, berusaha fokus. Siwon maju selangkah, mendekat. Sesaat ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat didepannya, wajah Kyuhyun kini hanya berjarak satu jengkal darinya. Beberapa saat Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, meneliti wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Kyuhyun masihlah terlihat seperti seorang bocah, meskipun beberapa waktu terakhir Kyuhyun bersikeras mengaku kalau dirinya tumbuh besar. Tanpa sadar Siwon tersenyum.

Siwon meletakan kedua tangannya dipundak Kyuhyun, pandanganya diarahkan pada bibir Kyuhyun, dan saat itu Siwon menyadari satu hal. Bibir Kyuhyun, jika diperhatikan dan dilihat dari dekat memiliki warna peach alami, sedikit tebal namun terkesan lembut dan kenyal, menarik untuk ukuran bibir seorang laki-laki.

Siwon ragu-ragu mendekatkan wajahnya..

"Tu-Tunggu.." seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Siwon memundurkan kembali wajahnya. Ada perasaan kecewa yang dirasakan Siwon, apakah Kyuhyun merubah keputusannya? Apa Kyuhyun merasa takut? Apa Kyuhyun menolak untuk dicium?

Srett

Kyuhyun membuka kacamatanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola matanya.

Deg

Siwon terkesiap, baru pertama kali Siwon benar-benar bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun tanpa terhalang kacamata. Sepasang mata dengan bentuk yang indah, sedikit bulat dan besar. Dan warna irisnya? Iris mata Kyuhyun memiliki warna yang menarik, coklat gelap, bersinar dan berkarakter. Indah, Siwon harus mengakui jika Kyuhyun memiliki sepasang mata yang sangat indah, sepasang mata yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik kacamatanya. Dan ketika mata itu mengerjap, Siwon hanya bisa memandanginya takjub.

"Siwon-ssi.." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Oh? A-apa tidak masalah? Matamu?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, membuat Siwon kembali terkesiap. "Tidak masalah, hanya sebentar."

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum, dan entah untuk kebarapa kalinya Siwon kembali terkesiap, mungkin untuk kali ini dia mengakui dirinya terpesona dengan senyuman Kyuhyun. Senyuman yang dibentuk dari bibir Kyuhyun, bibir yang akan dia cium sebentar lagi.

Siwon memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun. Kembali dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun, menghilangkan jarak dan...sebuah kecupan didaratkan Siwon dibibir Kyuhyun. Sebuah kecupan singkat, namu efeknya luar biasa. Siwon bisa merasakan kelembutan permukaan bibir Kyuhyun, meski hanya menempel sekilas namun Siwon bisa merasakan getaran yang perlahan menjalar dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap ketika dirasakannya sapuan singkat dibibir, matanya yang tidak sempat dipejamkan ketika Siwon mengecup singkat bibirnya kini terbelalak. Siwon hanya sekilas menciumnya? Hanya begitu? Bahkan Kyuhyun belum sempat memencet _bulb_ yang dipegangnya. Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon, bibirnya terbuka hendak melontarkan protes, namun..

Mmmmppphhh...

Kyuhyun merasakan bibirnya terbungkam, bukan hanya menempel, namun Kyuhyun merasakan bibirnya disesap dengan kuat. Siwon menciumnya? Lagi? Atau mungkin inikah ciuman yang sebenarnya?

Siwon kembali merasakan kelembutan dan kekenyalan yang membuatnya tergelitik untuk melumat rakus. Bibir Kyuhyun? Inikah rasaanya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun langsung dengan bibirnya? Tekstur yang terasa pas untuk dikulum dan dirasakan tiap inchi permukaannya, kekenyalan yang menggoda untuk dilumat. Siwon merasakannya, merasakannya dengan sempurna bagaimana bibirnya membelai bibir Kyuhyun, menghisap dan mengulumnya.

Refleks Siwon menangkup rahang Kyuhyun dengan tangan besarnya, memastikan tautan bibir yang mereka lakukan tidak terlepas dan makin dalam, dengan kelembutan yang terjaga. Siwon menjaga irama, merasakan kecapan menggetarkan.

Ditepi danau dengan permukaan air yang tenang, disela guguran daun dan cicitan burung kenari. Sebuah lensa kamera mengabadikan kedua insan yang tertaut dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Sebuah ciuman yang diawali kecanggungan, sebuah ciuman yang didasari suatu persetujuan tanpa rasa. Kini, ciuman itu masih tertaut, kedua bibir masih merasakan getaran halus dan manisnya kecapan rasa. Keduanya tidak mengetahui berapa lama mereka menautkan bibir, dan mereka tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya, tangannya yang melingkar erat dipinggang Siwon jatuh disisi tubuhnya. Perlahan dia membuka mata, wajah Siwon masih melekat diwajahnya. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, seolah bertukar hembusan napas. Kyuhyun tidak percaya, Siwon menciumnya dengan cara seperti itu. Benar, dirinya yang meminta Siwon untuk menciumnya namun dia tidak pernah mengira ciumannya akan menjadi seperti itu, terlalu lembut dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang ada didadanya. Tubuhnya terasa gemetar dan seolah bisa jatuh sewaktu-waktu, dengan kendali diri yang tersisa Kyuhyun beruasaha menapakan kakinya.

Siwon mengulas senyum, ibu jarinya membelai pipi Kyuhyun, halus seperti bayi. Perlahan dia memundurkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak memerah.

"Apa kau sudah yakin kita mendapat foto yang bagus?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, terselip rasa sakit ketika mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Pertanyaan yang seolah menyadarkannya bahwa ciuman itu terjadi karena memang diperlukan.

Siwon kembali tersenyum, matanya membulat seolah teringat sesuatu. " Wow...kau sepertinya bertambah tinggi?" Siwon mengamati Kyuhyun dari atas kebawah. Sekarang tinggi Kyuhyun sudah sedagunya, pertama kali mereka bertemu tinggi Kyuhyun hanya sebatas dadanya.

Kyuhyun mencebil, "Sudah kubilang aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, dan akhir-akhir ini pertumbuhanku semakin pesat."

Siwon terkekeh, dia mendudukan dirinya diatas rumput, melempar pandangan ke tengah danau yang masih sama tenangnya. Segera Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Duduk tepat diamping Siwon dengan bahu mereka yang bersentuhan.

Keduanya terdiam, angin yang berhembus sesekali mempermainkan rambut mereka.

"Kau tahu, dongeng yang terkenal tentang ciuman?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Siwon melirik kearah Kyuhyun sekilas. " Dongeng putri salju kurasa.."

"Benar, dan aku sangat menyukai dongeng itu,kkkk"

Siwon hanya mendecih, dia sendiri tidak benar-benar tahu seperti apa dongeng putri salju.

"Dan aku ingin menciptakan dongeng seperti itu, mmmm...sesuatu seperti kau akan mati jika berciuman?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan diakhiri kekehan kecil.

"Kuyakin tidak akan ada orang yang mau mendengar dongeng seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun."

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Kau tidak ada kelas? Aku harus kembali, tidak ada toleransi untuk fisika kinektik." Siwon beranjak.

"Aku masih ingin disini.." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dan melangkah pergi setelah memastikan kalau Kyuhyun harus berhati-hati ketika meloncati pagar pembatas sendirian.

"Siwonnie..."

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, panggilan tidak biasa yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya terasa aneh namun tidak dipungkiri terdengar manis.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kita berciuman? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun, dia sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah Siwon. "Sedikit saja, apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

Siwon mematung, mencerna pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan, sampai ketemu..." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan meskipun tetap tidak menoleh ke arah Siwon.

Sepeninggal Siwon Kyuhyun masih dalam posisinya, memejamkan mata. Hari ini terasa sempurna baginya, dan dia mensyukuri apa yang terjadi hari ini. hari yang mungkin tidak bisa dia dapatkan kembali.

"Appa...Eomma...aku harus bagaimana?"

WONKYU

EVERADIT

"Aku pulang..."

Teriak Siwon, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Hanya kesunyian yang didapatinya, mungkin Kyuhyun belum pulang, pikirnya.

Siwon melangkah kearah dapur, bermaksud mengambil minuman dari lemari pendingin. Alisnya terangkat ketika mendapati pesan yang tertempel disana.

**Siwon-ssi...terima kasih atas semuanya. **

**Sampai jumpa**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Siwon tertegun sejenak, namun dia segera berlari ke arah kamar. Dia mendapati kamar masih seperti saat dia meninggalkannya, namun dia tidak mendapati koper Kyuhyun yang biasanya diletakan dipojok dekat jendela.

"Cho Kuyuhyun...Kyuhyun...kau dimana?" Siwon berlari kearah ruang tengah, membuka kamar mandi yang kosong. "Kyuhyun...yah..Kyuhyunnie..." Siwon masih berlari ketiap sudut rumahya. Menyalakan lampu penerang dikamar gelap, dan tetap tidak mendapati Kyuhyun disana.

Siwon memutuskan mencari Kyuhyun keluar, diluar hujan dan Siwon tidak peduli. Dia melangkahkah kakinya cepat menuju halte bis terdekat meski dia pesimis Kyuhyun akan berada disana, Dia terlalu berlari dan mencari.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah kedai mie china, dia disambut oleh pemilik kedai yang langsung bertanya tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun karena Siwon datang sendiri. Siwon hanya menggelang dan tangisnya tiba-tiba pecah.

Siwon duduk dipojok kedai Mie China yang mulai sepi, menatap lekat rintikan hujan yang terbias melalui kaca jendela. Kedai Mie China ini salah satu tempat yang disukai Kyuhyun, tempat ini membawa kehangatan, Siwon ingat betul perkataan Kyuhyun tentang tempat ini. Kyuhyun akan memesan semangkuk besar Mie China dan memakannnya dengan lahap.

Setelah dua jam, Siwon memutuskan pulang ke flatnya. Berharap Kyuhyun akan menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa. Namun semuanya tidak ada. Siwon berbaring ditempat tidur, tempat tidur yang sebenarnya cukup untuk satu orang, tapi Siwon tidak merasa sempit ketika Kyuhyun tidur disampingnya.

Siwon kembali teringat peristiwa di Hutan Surga tadi siang, ciuman mereka, dan keterpesonaan Siwon akan sosok Kyuhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba. Siwon meraih telepon genggam, mendial nomor Kyuhyun dan hanya dijawab oleh petugas operator.

Besoknya Siwon menatap hampa sebuah rumah berlantai dua, rumah keluarga Cho dikawasan Cheonamdong. Siwon tidak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga yang berkediaman di kawasan elit seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakannya, atau mungkin Siwon tidak pernah ingin mengetahui tentang Kyuhyun lebih jauh.

Alamat rumah Kyuhyun dia dapat dari pihak universitas, meskipun dia harus berhadapan dengan sebuah fakta lain yang membuatnya ingin berteriak. Pihak Universitas mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun mengajukan pengunduran diri dua hari lalu tanpa alasan jelas. Dua hari lalu, itu berarti sebelum Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengadakan pemotretan. Saat itu Kyuhyun sudah mengundurkan diri dari universitas, dan Siwon tidak tahu.

Siwon disambut oleh seorang penjaga rumah, dan Siwon harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun dengan ayahnya meninggalkan rumah itu untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Penjaga rumah menolak memberi tahu keberadaan mereka, dan mengatakan jika rumah ini telah diserahkan ke agen property untuk dijual.

Siwon tidak pernah mengira jika Kyuhyun membawa pengaruh besar dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang selalu dipandang Siwon sebagai teman kecilnya menempati beberapa plot dalam kehidupannya. Siwon akan ragu membidikkan kamera, dan berpikir semuanya menjadi tidak sama ketika tidak ada Kyuhyun yang berlari kesana kemari ketika mengambil objek. Siwon akan lebih menjadi pendiam ketika dikampus bahkan mengabaikan teman klub atau Hyori sekalipun, dan dia selalu menginginkan Kyuhyun akan berjalan dibelakangnya, menggumamkan sesuatu atau sibuk dengan ring donuts-nya.

Siwon akan terdiam lama di kamar gelap, menikmati keheningan. Dan di saat seperti itu Siwon menginginkan Kyuhyun akan mengacaukan pekerjaan mencetak fotonya, membuatnya berteriak dan mengancam tidak akan membuatkannya pancake madu dipagi hari untuk sarapan.

Siwon menginginkan Kyuhyun berteriak untuknya, mencebil dan menggembungkan pipinya. Siwon menginginkan Kyuhyun akan muncul tiba-tiba saat dia menggosok gigi di kamar mandi dan menyanyikan jingle sebuah iklan produk pasta gigi saat mereka menggosok gigi bersama. Siwon menginginkan Kyuhyun memperhatikan hal-hal kecil dari dirinya, menjahitkan kancing kemeja yang hampir lepas, mengatur jadwal ke laundry, menyusun list kebutuhan saat berbelanja yang akan didominasi dengan cemilan manis untuk mereka.

Siwon kehilangan, sebuah pepatah klise yang mengatakan bahwa 'kau akan mengetahui betapa berartinya seseorang ketika kau berpisah dengannya' rupanya benar-benar berlaku.

Sampai akhirnya Siwon menyelesaikan study-nya, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang Kyuhyun. Siwon mungkin menjalani hidup secara normal, masih bisa tertawa, melanjutkan hidupnya dengan baik. Namun, Siwon tidak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang sama.

Siwon tidak pernah mengeetahui dengan pasti arti Kyuhyun baginya, namun dia mengetahui jika kepergian Kyuhyun meninggalkan lubang menganga dalam hatinya. Lubang yang bisa membuatnya akan termenung lama didepan sebuah objek yang menarik perhatiannya untuk dia foto. Lubang yang bisa membuatnya memakan ring donuts disela kesibukannya sebagai peneliti disebuah laboratorium milik pemerintah. Lubang yang membuatnya harus mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan 'apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya?'

FLASHBACK END

WONKYU

EVERADIT

Siwon merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar ketika memasuki gallery Freutz d'Art, tanpa sadar dia mencengkram undangan yang ada ditangannya. Siwon mengedarkan pandangan ketika dia berdiri ditengah lobi bernuansa hijau dengan aroma pinus. Sebuah lobi yang tidak terlalu besar dan hanya difungsikan sebagai ruang tunggu dengan sofa hijau daun yang diletakan dibeberapa sudut.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan warna biru cerah menyambut kedatangannya dan mempersilahkan Siwon untuk mengisi buku tamu. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajah Siwon, dan tersenyum sekilas ketika mengetahui nama Siwon. Sebuah katalog pameran kini ada dalam genggaman Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lembut ketika menemukan nama Cho Kyuhyun sebagai fotografer tunggal yang memamerkan hasil karyanya. Ada rasa bangga yang terselip ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun menjadi fotografer yang diakui di negara maju seperti Amerika.

Lima tahun waktu yang dilaluinya dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam hati tentang posisi Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya. Lee Hyori menjadi saksi bagaimana senangnya Siwon ketika menerima undangan menghadiri pameran yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya melalui tangan Lee Hyori. Gadis yang semakin cantik ketika menginjak usia dewasa itu hanya menyampaikan bahwa Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon.

Siwon menanyakan tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun pada wanita berambut pirang bernama Anne itu, namun wanita itu hanya mengatakan bahwa Siwon akan bertemu Kyuhyun saat Siwon sudah selesai menikmati pameran foto itu. Siwon tersenyum, apakah Kyuhyun ingin memberinya kejutan? Siwon yakin dengan pemikirannya itu. Bukankah hal-hal seperti itu benar-benar ciri khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon mulai menyusuri lorong dengan panel-panel pameran, panel yang ditempeli berbagai jenis foto. Foto yang dihasilkan dari bidikan kamera Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum, Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadikan fotografi sebagai jalan hidupnya. Foto-foto itu begitu luar biasa. Foto anak kecil yang tersenyum polos dengan pipi dipenuhi remah makanan, seorang kakek tua yang sedang mengisap cerutu dengan mata yang tetap memancarakan sinar meski garis usia yang membayanginya. Seorang perempuan bertubuh gemuk yang tengah menari. Seorang penjual daging yang tengah mengayunkan pisau dagingnya. Siwon bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun mengambil gambar semuanya itu.

Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya kebagian lain lorong panel, berbagai foto lain tersaji disana. Siwon mengagumi bagaimana Kyuhyun mengabil semua gambar itu. Foto yang terlihat polos, tidak terlihat mewah namun terkesan hangat. Siwon bisa menangkap gumaman kekaguman dari pengunjung lain, dan Siwon merasa bangga akan itu.

Semakin lama Siwon menyusuri lorong panel pameran, makin berdebarlah dia. Dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, meski hanya melalui foto-foto yang dibuat Kyuhyun. Hati Siwon berdesir ketika membaca beberapa catatan kecil dari setiap foto yang dipamerkan. Sebuah deskripsi atau hanya sekadar curhatan sang fotografer ketika mengambil foto itu. Dan ketika Siwon sampai pada panel bertemakan cinta, debaran di hati Siwon makin menggila. Foto-foto disana benar-benar membuat hati berdesir bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Adegan tatapan mata, genggaman tangan, pelukan hangat, senyum penuh arti sepasang kekasih dan adegan ciuman yang diambil secara polos dan natural. Semuanya terlihat sangat menggetarkan jiwa, dan sampai disini kerinduan Siwon akan sosok Kyuhyun makin menjadi.

Dimana Kyuhyun? Kenapa sudah sejauh ini Kyuhyun belum memperlihatkan diri?

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari siapa tahu Kyuhyun bersembunyi dibagian lain lorong itu dan mengamatinya. Namun Siwon tidak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Siwon kemudian melangkahkan kakinya makin masuk kedalam bagian lain dari lorong, sampai dia tiba pada di depan sebuah ruangan bersekat kaca. Disana , didalam ruangan itu Siwon dapat melihat sebuah foto lain. Sebuah foto berukuran besar dan menjadi satu-satunya foto yang tergantung disana. Foto seseorang yang membuat Siwon ragu apakah dia mengenal sosok dalam foto itu atau tidak?

Siwon membuka pintu kaca dan memasuki ruangan itu, matanya tertuju pada foto berukuran besar. Sebuah foto dengan sosok menawan didalamnya. Sosok yang mengenakan kemeja dan celana putih. Warna kulitnya hampir menyerupai baju yang dikenakannya, begitu putih dan bersinar. Postur tubuhhnya terlihat mempesona, meski dari sebuah foto, tapi Siwon bisa memperkirakan bahwa sosok itu memiliki tinggi yang semampai dengan lekuk tubuh yang terlihat halus untuk ukuran laki-laki. Benar, sosok dalam foto itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang memancarkan pesona. Kulit putih pucat yang tampak bersinar, jemari lentiknya menggenggam _bulb cable shutter release,_ memperlihatkan bahwa dia memfoto dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Siwon menatap sosok dalam foto itu dengan lekat, Cho Kyuhyun, sosok dalam foto itu Siwon yakini sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang dicarinya dan dirindukannya.

Siwon tercekat, Kyuhyun dalam foto itu terlihat berbeda. Postur tubuhnya terlihat lebih besar dan tinggi semampai, warna kulitnya tidak berubah, masih putih seperti transparan. Namun wajah Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda. Rambut hitam acak-acakan yang diingat Siwon berbeda dengan rambut Kyuhyun dalam foto, rambut yang diwarnai coklat karamel yang terlihat halus dengan bagian depan menutupi dahinya. Siwon ingin sekali menyentuh rambut itu dan merasakan kehalusannya.

Kyuhyun sepertinya benar-benar meninggalkan kacamatanya, matanya terlihat indah, bulat bersinar indah, meskipun dalam foto itu Kyuhyun berdiri menyamping, namun wajah Kyuhyun tertoleh ke kamera sehingga bagian-bagian wajah Kyuhyun terlihat jelas. Dan mata itu seakan menatap langsung siapa saja yang menatapa foto itu, dan Siwon menjadi terhipnotis karenanya. Pipi Kyuhyun yang kurus kini terlihat berisi dengan rona menghiasi kulit putihnya. Hidung mancung yang mencuat dan mempesona, dan bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon pernah mengagumi bibir Kyuhyun sebelum mereka tersatukan dalam ciuman, namun yang dilihatnya saat ini jauh lebih mempesona. Bibir sintal sewarna peach kontras dengan pipi putihnya, sedikit terbuka mempelihatkan lekukan indahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar mempesona dan...cantik.

Beberapa saat Siwon mematung, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Meskipun waktu lima tahun bisa merubah wajah dan penampilan seseorang, namun perubahan Kyuhyun yang diperlihatkan dalam foto itu sangat luar biasa. Gambaran sosok Kyuhyun yang kurus dan bertubuh mungil dengan kacamata yang makin mempertegas penampilannya seperti bocah culun, kini berganti dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu mempesona.

Lama Siwon menatap foto itu, menahan diri untuk meneriakan nama Kyuhyun dan mencarinya dengan brutal untuk meyakinkan matanya akan perubahan Kyuhyun yang mempesona. Namun, mata Siwon menangkap sebuah catatan panjang yang terletak dibawah foto besar itu. Sebuah catatan dalam tulisan Hangul dan ditujukan untuk Choi Siwon.

_**Annyeong Choi Siwon-ssi**_

_**Apa kau benar-benar menerima undanganku? Jika iya, maka apa yang telah kulakukan untuk pameran ini bermanfaat.**_

_**Siwon-ssi, bagaimana kabarmu? Kkkkk, sudah lima tahun tidak melihatmu. Kutebak, kau tetap tampan seperti biasa, benar? Ah...aku ingin melihat langsung dengan kedua mataku.**_

_**Siwon-ssi, aku hebat bukan? Aku mengumpulkan semua foto ini, dan setiap foto yang kuhasilkan aku pasti mengingatmu. Apa kau juga mengingatku?**_

_**Siwon-ssi, terima kasih telah datang dan menemuiku. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemuimu langsung. Hey, apa kau terpesona denganku? Aku berubah bukan? Sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan tumbuh besar. Sekarang, aku benar-benar sudah dewasa. Aku bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku bisa tumbuh besar.**_

_**Aku bahagia telah mengenalmu. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku memiliki keinginan untuk berubah dan tumbuh dewasa setelah mengenalmu. Aku bahagia karenamu aku bisa merasakan indahnya hidup.**_

_**Siwon-ssi, aku bahagia**_

_**Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemuimu langsung. Aku tidak yakin masih bisa menemuimu. Harga mahal untuk pertumbuhanku adalah tidak bisa menemuimu langsung saat ini.**_

_**Siwon-ssi, aku merindukanmu**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

Siwon terpaku, dia tidak mengerti catatan yang dibuat Kyuhyun, apa arti semua ini? Dimana Kyuhyun saat ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah Kyuhyun sendiri yang menyelenggarakan pameran ini? Tapi dia dimana? Kenapa Kyuhyun seolah tidak akan pernah menemuinya langsung?

Kepala siwon terasa berputar, dia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Dia mulai melangkahkan kaki, berusaha mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah panel lain membuatnya kembali mematung dan kali ini sukses membuatnya jatuh dengan lutut menyentuh lantai.

Disalah satu dinding, dalam ukuran foto yang sama besarnya, terpampang fotonya bersama Kyuhyun. Foto mereka saat berciuman, foto yang sangat indah. Siwon tidak kuat lagi, dia mulai menangis. Dia makin tidak mengerti, namun apa yang dilihatnya kini begitu membuat dadanya sesak. Disana, dalam foto itu dia dan Kyuhyun terlihat indah, mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang masih bisa Siwon rasakan sampai saat ini. Ciuman yang selalu Siwon bandingkan dengan ciuman orang lain yang berusaha dia kencani. Namun Siwon tidak pernah menemukan rasa ciuman yang sama seperti ciuman dalam foto itu.

_**Ciuman pertama dalam hidupku, dan jadi yang terakhir.**_

_**Aku bahagia**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

Siwon terisak, dia tidak mempedulikan jika ada orang yang melihatnya dalam posisi seperti itu, dia tidak peduli. Dia memukul dadanya sendiri, seolah dengan begitu rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya akan berkurang.

"Siwon-ssi? Kau sudah melihatnya?" sebuah sapaan halus terdengar dari arah belakang.

Siwon menoleh dan mendapati Lee Hyori berdiri disana, gadis itu mengulas senyum hambar.

"Di-dimana Kyuhyun? Kumohon katakan dimana Kyuhyun?"

"K-Kau sudah menemuinya"

"Itu bukan Kyuhyun...itu bukan Kyuhyun, katakan dimana Kyuhyun-ku, kumohon..."

Lee Hyori mendekat kearah Siwon, dia menyentuh lengan Siwon dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau sudah melihatnya." Hyori mulai menitikkan air mata. "Itulah Kyuhyun yang bisa kau lihat."

Tangis Siwon makin menjadi, dia berusaha menepis semua pikiran buruk. Lee Hyori menarik tubuh Siwon yang bergetar kedalam pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun bahagia, dia menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia karenamu Siwon-ssi."

Untuk berapa lama, mereka tetap dalam posisi itu. Siwon masih menangis dalam pelukan Lee Hyori.

Setelah tangis Siwon mereda, Hyori menarik Siwon kedalam ruangan lain, ruangan yang lagi-lagi membuat Siwon menangis.

Ruangan dengan kamera polaroid, kamera analog,tripod, dan peralatan fotografi lainnya, Siwon mengenali sebagiannya sebagai milik Kyuhyun. Namun yang membuat Siwon kembali menangis adalah sebentuk mozaik raksasa berbentuk hati yang tersusun dari ratusan foto polaroid. Foto-foto dirinya, foto-foto Siwon. Siwon yang tengah duduk sendiri, Siwon yang tengah tertawa, Siwon yang tengah tersenyum, mata Siwon, bibir Siwon, lesung pipi Siwon, Siwon yang teridur, Siwon yang sedang membidikan kamera, Siwon yang tengah menggosok gigi, Siwon yang tengah menulis dikelas, Siwon yang tengah berlari ditengah lapang, Siwon yang bertelanjang dada, Siwon yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, Siwon dengan kopinya, Siwon yang sibuk dengan adonan pancake, dan masih banyak Siwon dalam mozaik foto itu.

Siwon menyentuh mozaik itu...dan Siwon menemukan sebaris kalimat diujung mozaik. Sebuah tulisan kecil.

_**Choi Siwon aku mencintaimu, kumohon kau jangan membenciku karena ini**_

"Kyuhyun begitu mencintaimu Siwon-ssi, aku selalu menemukan cinta setiap kali dia menyebut namamu."

WONKYU

EVERADIT

"Maafkan aku karena tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya Siwon-ssi. Itu permintaan Kyuhyun."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela cofee shop , mengamati lalu lalang pejalan kaki dliuar sana, Lee Hyori duduk diseberang meja yang mereka pesan.

"Aku bertemu Kyuhyun satu tahun yang lalu di China Town, awalnya aku tidak mengenalinya. Kau sendiri dapat melihat perubahan Kyuhyun, dia tampak berbeda. Namun dia menyapaku terlebih dulu. Hanya ketika dia tersenyum, aku percaya kalau itu benar-benar Kyuhyun. Dia seseorang yang hebat, kemampuan fotografinya diakui, bahkan menjadi salah satu yang terbaik. Kau tahu, aku sempat terpesona olehnya. Namun aku harus kecewa ketika dia berulang kali menyebut namamu. Ada karinduan yang besar akan dirimu Siwon-ssi, dan belakangan aku mengetahui kalau dia mencintaimu. Awalnya aku kaget mengingat kalian sesama pria, tapi melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun mencintaimu membuatku tersentuh. Dia mencintaimu, dan dia berjuang dengan hidupnya karena mencintaimu. Dia selalu mengatakan kalau jatuh cinta bisa membunuhnya, tapi dia tidak akan menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Siwon kini menatap Lee Hyori lekat, menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari gadis itu.

" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Korea bersama ayahnya, dia mengatakan ingin berpetualang. Tapi lebih dari itu Kyuhyun ingin berobat. Setelah bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya karena Kyuhyun menolak tidak mau lagi meminum obat penghambat hormon pertumbuhan, akhirnya Kyuhyun punya keinginan untuk berobat. Dia sakit, dia mengidap penyakit yang diturunkan dari ibunya. Penyakit aneh dan langka, penyakit yang akan bertambah parah dan merenggut nyawa seiring pertumbuhan seseorang. Oleh karena itu, selama ini ayah Kyuhyun selalu memaksa Kyuhyun agar meminum obat penghambat pertumbuhan, membuat dia menjadi seperti anak kecil. Namun setelah bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi meminum obat itu, dia ingin bertumbuh dan menjadi orang dewasa yang mempesona. Dan ketika dia jatuh cinta padamu, maka pertumbuhannya semakin cepat, dan penyakitnya pun semakin memburuk dengan cepat. Kyuhyun pernah bercerita bahwa dia merasa bahagia karena telah mengenalmu dan mencintaimu, meskipun dia harus menahan rasa sakit teramat sangat."

Lee Hyori menatap Siwon sesaat, Siwon terlihat tenang.

"Kau tahu? dia sangat mempesona ketika membicarakan tentang cinta, sekalipun dia membicarakannya ketika terbaring di Rumah Sakit. Penyakitnya semakin memburuk dalam tiga bulan terakhir. Aku bahkan tidak tahan ketika mendapatinya menahan sakit. Tapi dia akan tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia menjadikan rasa sakitnya sebagai bukti kebahagiaan karena telah mencintaimu Siwon-ssi. Dan satu bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah draft pameran fotografi. Rupanya dia telah menyiapkan sebuah pameran tunggal, yang dia khususkan untukmu. Aku hanya membantunya untuk menghubungimu dan menceritakan semua ini kepadamu."

Siwon memejamkan mata, setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Dia menangis tanpa suara.

"Di-Dimana dia sekarang?"

Hyori menggelang.

"Dua minggu sebelum pameran ini digelar, aku kehilangan kontak dengannya. Rumah Sakit mengatakan kalau ayah Kyuhyun membawanya pulang karena sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, dan Pihak Rumah Sakit membenarkan jika kondisi Kyuhyun sudah final. Sejak itu aku kehilangan jejak. Dari beberapa kolega Kyuhyun, kudapat informasi jika Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi, untuk selamanya."

Siwon menudukkan wajahnya, dia menggigit bibirnya kuat. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan, bukan kabar seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mengabarimu ketika Kyuhyun masih ada, aku sangat ingin, tapi Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan dia akan lebih bahagia jika aku tidak melakukannya."

Tangis Siwon kembali pecah, tidak mempedulikan tatapan dari pengunjung lain cofee shop itu.

WONKYU

EVERADIT

Siwon menatap nanar jejeran foto yang dia susun diatas karpet diruang tengah apartemennya. Tumpukan foto lama, yang kini dia buka kembali. Semua foto itu seolah membuka kembali kisah lama.

Mungkin hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu, jika dia menyimpan foto seseorang. Foto-foto yang dia ambil secara diam-diam dan disimpannya diam-diam. Namun kepulangannya dari Amerika tiga bulan yang lalu membulatkan tekadnya untuk melanjutkan hobi yang sempat dilupakannya.

Siwon tersenyum menatap jajaran foto Kyuhyun dalam berbagai ekspresi, terkadang Siwon terkekeh ketika melihat foto Kyuhyun yang sangat lucu. Namun tawa itu kemudian berganti dengan senyum getir ketika mendapati kenyataan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Perhatian Siwon teralih pada sebuah surat dari sebuah gallery foto yang dikelola oleh salah satu kenalannya. Sebuah tawaran untuk bergabung sebagai fotografer freelance, dan Siwon menerimanya. Dia akhirnya menyadari jika dia akan tetap terhubung dengan Kyuhyun melalui foto dan kamera.

"Kyu...kau akan lihat, aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Kau akan menyesal karena tidak mau menungguku. Aku akan menghasilkan foto-foto yang sama bagusnya dengamu, ani..ani...foto-fotoku akan lebih bagus." Siwon terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

Klik

Klik

Klik

Siwon mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke berbagai arah. Sesekali dia tersenyum ketika merasa puas dengan objek yang difotonya.

Dia berdiri di pinggir jalan, memperhatikan rombongan pelajar yang sedang menyebrangi zebra cross. Dan kembali Siwon membidikan kamera ke arah mereka.

"Tuan, apa kau mendapat ijin untuk memfoto mereka?" Sebuah suara diiringi tepukan dipundak, menghentikan kegiatan Siwon.

Siwon membalikan badan, sesaat dia terkejut ketika berhadapan dengan seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam.

"Apa kau paparazzi?"

Pertanyaan itu? Suara itu? Dan Mata itu?

Siwon terbelalak ketika pria yang ada dihadapannya membuka kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

"Kau tidak bertanya apakah mereka selebriti atau anak dari selebriti?"

Siwon masih terdiam, nafasnya seolah berhenti.

"Yaissh...Choi Siwon-ssi, kau boleh memfotoku jika kau begitu terpesona kepadaku."

Pria itu mengambil kamera dari tangan Siwon, dan..

Klik

Pria itu membidikan kamera tepat didepan wajah Siwon yang masih mematung.

"Oh Oke...yang kau lihat ini benar-benar seorang Cho Kyuhyun, umur 24 tahun seorang fotografer profesional."

Pria itu, Cho Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Siwon masih mematung.

Cup

Kyuhyun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibir Siwon, menekannya untuk beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya dia menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Siwon. Berusaha menyadarkan Siwon dari keterpakuannya melalui lumatan pada bibir Siwon. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon yang mana bisa dengan mudah dilakukannya mengingat tinggi mereka yang hampir sama.

Tidak mendapat respon, Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya. Dia menatap kedalam mata Siwon langsung. "Siwonnie...cium aku."

Mpppphhhhh...

Sebuah tarikan dipinggang dan sebuah pagutan dibibir dirasakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan yang begitu dirindukannya, sebuah sentuhan dari orang yang membuatnya berani berjuang mempertahankan hidup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum disela hisapan bibir Siwon pada bibirnya.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu dan hampir gila." Bisik Siwon disela pagutannya.

END

Epilogue

"Appa...kau tidak sedang berbohong bukan?"

Cho kangin, ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun mengulas senyum. Digenggamnya tangan putra tunggal yang disayanginya.

"Tidak sayang. Mereka berjanji bisa menyembuhkanmu. Meskipun tidak seratus persen yakin akan berhasil, tai mereka akan berusaha."

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum, matanya meredup, dia merasa lelah " Aku ingin sembuh Apaa.."

"Pasti kau akan sembuh Kyu, kita akan berjuang." Cho Kangin mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. " Deutchland Hospital di belanda menjanjikan akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkanmu sayang." Kangin memberikan senyum meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. " Bawa aku kesana appa, aku ingin sembuh."

Kangin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Dia merasa memiliki punya harapan untuk kesembuhan putranya. Cukuplah istrinya dulu yang tidak bisa ditolong, kali ini dia tidak ingin menyerah. Usahanya mencari pengobatan untuk Kyuhyun menemukan titik cerah, sebuah rumah sakit di Belanda menawarkan pengobatan untuk penyakit Kyuhyun. Dan mereka akan melakukannya. Sehingga cinta dan jatuh cinta tidak lagi membuat Kyuhyun meninggal.

FIN

**Annyeonghaseyo...**

**Ahhh akhirnya saya berhasil menamatkan ff ini,,hurrayy**

**Seperti biasa saya ingin menyampaikan maaf karena saya sudah mengacaukan Heavenly Forest orginal version-nya. Anggap saja ini hasil pemikiran absurd saya tentang film yang keren itu. **

**Baiklah...terimakasih untuk kalian yang mendukung FF ini, tehheehe kalian hebattt, banyak memberi inspirasi.**

**Semua pertanyaan mudah-mudahan terjawab yah...meski saya tidak bisa menyebutkan apa nama penyakit Kyuhyun, karena dalam filmnya pun g dibilangin nama penyakitnya. Saya berusaha membuka kembali buku patofisiologi, hasilnya? Saya tidak menemukan jawaban pasti. Jadi anggap saja penyakit seperti itu ada okeh?**

**Hhmmm tentang foto Kyuhyun yang ada dipameran, saya berusaha mendeskripiskan sosok Kyuhyun yang jadi model MV TRAX yang bersama victoria. Disana Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cuantikkkkkkkkkkkkkk...dan putiihhhhhhh bgt. Jadi anggaplah fotonya seperti itu ahahah**

**Baiklah-baiklah...sampai jumpa lagi di FF selanjunta (lirik LIKE THE WIND)**

**SEBARKAN CINTA WONKYU SEJAGAD RAYA**

**EVERADIT**


End file.
